Pokeduelsmon
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: Part 1 of a trilogy. Title sucks, I know. Two worlds will collide when Pegasus makes a deal with Rocket Corporation. And secrets of the past will be revealed. *COMPLETED*
1. The Alliance

Pokeduelsmon  
  
A Yu-Gi-Oh/Pokemon crossover fic!  
  
Chapter 1 The Alliance  
  
Important Note: (7/28/03) I've gone back and edited certain parts of certain chapters so many times, so at times if you read the author notes before a chapter, something in the author notes will contradict something in the chapter. If that happens, just go with what's in the chapter, and ignore whatever the author notes say.  
  
Disclaimer Note: I own nothing except this computer and Kaya and any other characters you don't recognize. And I made up a few Duel Monsters Cards, which are in later chapters. And this is the only disclaimer note of the story.  
  
Bashing Note: The following people will be bashed a lot: Pegasus (he just scares me-the hair is too much) and Brock (he's just perverted). The following person will be bashed occasionally: Ash (he's kinda brainless). If you are attached to these people, I suggest you exit the fic using the nearest "Back" button.  
  
Flaming Note: Flamers are mean! Just know that if you flame, you will face Togepi. Sic 'em, Togepi!  
  
I Might Change Some Stuff Note: A good portion of this stuff is incorrect, according to the show. Like, Pegasus doesn't really own the Millennium Eye anymore, and Malik is good. But, uh, can we ignore that?  
  
Fruitcake Note: A lot of references will be made to this fruitcake joke I read on www.pojo.com (I don't own it!) where they say that the Pokemon characters are as dumb as fruitcakes. The fruitcake joke is not a sexual thing.  
  
Stuff I Know Note: I just very recently got into Yu-Gi-Oh, and therefore, I don't know much about the show. (I've seen, like, three episodes.) So, the following is what I know about Yu-Gi-Oh! If anything is incorrect, or something needs to be added, do not hesitate to tell me in a review! (But don't flame me; flaming and giving me constructive criticism are two different things.)  
  
Ok, here I go: There once was this nerdy kid named Yugi who gets this puzzle thingy from his grandpa and he beats it and it forms this weird pyramid thingy that is called the Millennium Puzzle. It makes him get taller, older, and more powerful whenever he or a friend of his is threatened. Yami is this soul person who is NOT evil and he lives in the Millennium Puzzle and sort of 'merges' with Yugi when they play this card game called Duel Monsters that a guy named Maxmillion Pegasus created. When they 'merge' Yugi becomes Yami Yugi. (That's appropriate) Yami used to be this pharaoh guy who trapped the baaaad evil magic of the Shadow Games into 7 Millennium Items, but accidentally got his soul trapped in the Millennium Puzzle. Some guys using this Millennium Eye thing that is really powerful captured Yugi's grandpa, and Pegasus has the eye as an eye. Kaiba was really evil and undefeated, and took his grandpa, so Yugi fought him and won, and Kaiba confidence was all screwed. Kaiba has a brother, Mokuba, whose soul was trapped in a card by that Pegasus guy, and Kaiba goes to save him, and Pegasus says Kaiba can duel him only if Kaiba embarrasses Yugi by beating him. So he does, and Yugi loses all of his star chips that would let him into this castle place to save his grandpa. And the Millennium Items are really powerful, too. Somewhere along the line, Kaiba's soul was trapped, too. Kaiba has three cards called Blue Eyes White Dragons, and discovered that Yugi's grandpa had the fourth. Kaiba wins it in a duel and rips it up. (Why the moo did he do that?!) But Yami beats Pegasus and frees his grandpa, Kaiba, and Mokuba. (Yugi was sort of dead so it was all Yami!!!!!!!! ^_^) With that said, let's get on with the story!  
  
He sat down in the dark office, unable to see the man at the desk. The man at the desk was stroking a large cat, but it was unlike any cat he had ever seen.  
  
"Maxmillion Pegasus, is it?" the man at the desk asked.  
  
"That's my name," said the silver-haired man in a chair in front of the desk. He looked toward the two people in the corner, and the cat that was much like the cat on the desk, only smaller. "Who are they?" Pegasus asked. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret information, you know."  
  
"I'm very aware of this situation," the man at the desk. "These two are the top agents we've got, and they've got my utmost confidence. Of course, if they "spill the beans", you have my assurance that they will be severely punished."  
  
Pegasus turned and watched the agents. The male seemed to be nervous, but the female was eyeing Pegasus with a sort of hungry look. Pegasus shivered. She was scary. It took a lot to scare Pegasus, too. "What are those?" he asked, gesturing to the two cats.  
  
The man at the desk chuckled darkly. "I forgot how much you know about Kanto and Johto," he chortled. "These two are Pokemon. That one is Meowth," he said, jerking his head toward the smaller cat. "And this one is Persian," he finished, stroking the larger Pokemon. "A Meowth will evolve into a Persian, which is why look so much alike. Now, to business. I understand that you posses the Millennium Eye. The Millennium Eye has the power to trap souls. But there are other Millennium Items, correct?"  
  
"Correct," Pegasus replied. "There are seven, and two of them are owned by two children I have unfortunately come across. A boy named Bakura Ryou owns the Millennium Ring. Like my Millennium Eye, the Millennium Ring can trap souls. Yugi Mutou, however, owns the Millennium Puzzle. The Millennium Eye was given to me by stranger during one of my travels to Egypt. I trapped Yugi's grandfather's soul in a Duel Monsters card." He paused. "I've also once trapped Seto Kaiba and his brother, Mokuba," he added, boastingly. With a flourish, Pegasus whipped out three blank soul card thingies. "They were here."  
  
"Impressive, very impressive," said the man at the desk. Pegasus grinned evilly.  
  
"That's just creepy, just plain creepy," muttered the Meowth in the corner.  
  
"Shh," hissed the female top agent.  
  
"Sir, may I ask why the Millennium Items are of such high interest to you?" Pegasus inquired.  
  
"Ah. I wondered when you would ask," the man replied. "The employees here have been doing top secret research. They have discovered that the power of Millennium Items makes a Pokemon nearly 50x stronger. The reason I called you here, Pegasus, is that I want to harness the power of your Millennium Eye. Your power and my Pokemon would make a very powerful army, Mr. Pegasus. You would still have your eye, of course, but we would harness a lot of power. But in return, you would get a seat on my throne, and you and I together we would rule the world! What do you say?" He held out his hand.  
  
Pegasus took it, and they shook.  
  
"I know you will not regret aiding Rocket Corp." the man told Pegasus. "That is all I need for now. Would you like to go your room?" Without waiting for an answer, the man pressed a button on his desk and moments later, a guard escorted Pegasus out.  
  
"I sure hope we can trust him," the male top agent mused allowed.  
  
"Of course we can trust him, James!" snapped the female. "The Boss wouldn't have picked him if he can't be trusted, right, Boss?"  
  
The man at the desk nodded. "Jesse is right, James. Pegasus is trustworthy." He waved his hands, and they left the room. "Remember," he began. "You tell anyone about this.."  
  
"We won't tell, boss, don't ya worry," said Meowth.  
  
The man at the desk stood up and looked out the window of his office. "I wonder if those kids will be a problem.." he mused.  
  
Giovanni shook his head. Why was he worrying? What could possibly go wrong? 


	2. Who Are You?

Chapter 2 Who Are You???  
  
Wow! Reviews already! KoolBubbles, I'm beginning to think that you are as excited as I am about COS..Arakato296, thanks for the info and suggestion! I think I'll do that. Arakato296 suggested that Duelist Kingdom and Kanto/Johto are alternate dimensions, but I made up how Pegasus got to Kanto/Johto. The first chapter was supposed to be slightly vague to make the reader keep wondering, so the possibilities are wiiiiiiiiiiide open at this point. And no, while your fic is very good, the reference didn't have anything to do with this. I read a fic called "Yami in Blue's Clues Land" by Liz and I'm suddenly obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh! so I thought I'd make a Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover.  
  
If you are not scared by the prospect of facing Togepi, and you flame me anyway, the flames will be used to burn Yami Bakura, Ash, Tea, Brock, and Pegasus!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
I'm soooo happy! I saw COS and I have a stereo!! I think I've been watching too much anime. Whenever I don't get something, or I'm like, "Ooooookay," then I make this face that I call my sweat drop face, where I kinda squint my right eye closed.. uh, yeah.  
  
Ok, it's true, no one really said that my info was incorrect or correct, and I'm posting a new chapter.. 0_0 Look! A banana!!!!  
  
Giovanni had trouble sleeping that night. True, Pegasus had agreed, but there were two things: One: It would be hard to get to this Duelist Kingdom place. It had been hard enough to get Pegasus to Kanto. Going dimension from dimension with a fake eyeball and 4-5 people would be nearly impossible.  
  
And then, he had told Jesse and James to try and get those kids, Ash, Misty, and Brock, and try to get their Pokemon, but there was no doubt they'd put up a fight.  
  
And those kids with two other Millennium Items. He doubted they would hand over their Millennium Items willingly. He'd have to meet this Yugi kid.  
  
And how the heck did you play Duel Monsters???  
  
*************  
  
Miles away, 10-year-old Ash Ketchum (weird last name) (yes, I know it's a pun) was bragging uncontrollably about his Pokemon.  
  
~Same old, same old~ thought his friend, 12-year-old Misty Waterflower. (That's a weird last name, too.)  
  
Brock Slate (stupid pun) sighed.  
  
"Honestly, Ash, could your head be any bigger?" Misty groaned.  
  
Ash gave her a death glare. (KoolBubbles: much like our dear history teacher! ^_^)  
  
Then they stumbled on a girl sitting on a rock. Her head was in her hands and she looked deep in thought. There was a Chikorita next to her.  
  
"C'mon, Chikorita, get in the PokeBall! Puh-leese!!!" she wailed.  
  
"Um, hi," Ash said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Pokemon problems?" Misty asked knowingly.  
  
The girl sighed, blowing her auburn hair out of her face. "Yeah," she groaned.  
  
"What's up?" Brock asked, in his oh-my-God-it's-a-girl voice.  
  
"I've been wandering around with my Chikorita, and she won't go in the PokeBall!!" she groaned.  
  
"Sounds like my Pikachu," Ash pondered. "Has your Chikorita ever been in a PokeBall?"  
  
"Um, no," the girl answered. She sighed again. "I know, I know, I'm a horrible trainer."  
  
"You're not that bad!" Brock assured.  
  
"Don't mind him," Misty muttered to the girl. "He gets excessively hyper around girls."  
  
"I heard that!" Brock said indignantly.  
  
Ash snorted with laughter. "So, what's your name?" he asked the girl, trying in vain to keep a straight face.  
  
"Kaya," she replied. "Kaya Tanaka." (BTW, it's pronounced Ky-yah.)  
  
"Cool," Misty said.  
  
"Togepi!" said Togepi.  
  
"You have a Togepi?!" Kaya shrieked. "He's sooooo cute!"  
  
"Oooo, you have Togepi!" came a mocking voice from behind.  
  
Ash groaned. "Not them again..."  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to-hey, what's so funny!?"  
  
Kaya was rolling on the ground, laughing her head off. "Oh my God, that was soooo funny!" she shrieked. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!!!!!"  
  
"Hey!" Meowth yelled indignantly.  
  
"Yeah!" James exclaimed. "That took us a long time to come up with!"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock made my sweat drop face.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Hey! That's my face! Misty: Well, you didn't copyright it! Mojobubbles: Sh**!)  
  
(A/N: Anyone except meanie anime characters can use the sweat drop face. Kiss my arse, Misty!!!!)  
  
Kaya finally got up. "You two really need a new motto!" she giggled, wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes.  
  
Ash looked over at her. He suddenly realized he was on the verge of asking her to join them.  
  
Misty sighed loudly. "Ok, let's get this over with," she groaned. "Kaya, Team Rocket. Team Rocket, Kaya. They're gonna try and steal Pikachu any minute now, but somehow they'll fail, and run away."  
  
"Hey!" Jesse shouted, outraged.  
  
"Misty's right, y'know. You've never stolen Pikachu for very long." Ash retorted.  
  
Team Rocket (TR) tried in vain to come up with a witty comeback.  
  
"Look," Jesse said shortly. "We're not here to steal any Pokemon. We're here to invite you."  
  
"Invite us? Where?" Brock asked.  
  
"To the house of a friend of our boss," Jesse replied mysteriously.  
  
"Are ya in, or not?" Meowth asked impatiently.  
  
The group looked at each other. "I guess," Ash said slowly.  
  
"Well, come on then!" James said impatiently.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll go know," Kaya said. "Um, nice meeting you three." Pause. Ash did a sweat drop.  
  
"Uh, Kayamaybeyoucouldcomewithus??" he said.  
  
"Sure," Kaya grinned.  
  
"How cute," Jesse exclaimed. "Twerp and twerpette!"  
  
Ash turned bright red.  
  
***********  
  
The 7 of them walked on for a long time.  
  
"He should've met us by know," James muttered to Jesse.  
  
"You don't think I'm aware of that?" she snapped. Then Pegasus appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"There you are!" Meowth exclaimed.  
  
Jesse regained her composure. "Are we ready?" she asked Pegasus. He simply nodded.  
  
"Y'think that guy's ever cut his hair in his life?" Kaya muttered to Ash, who snorted.  
  
Pegasus flashed a piercing look in their direction, and pushed back his hair, revealing his Millennium Eye. A sweat drop from Ash and Kaya. The next thing that Brock, Misty, Ash, and Kaya knew was that they were falling, and they couldn't see the bottom.  
  
********  
  
Kaya groaned and didn't open her eyes. The ground was so hard, but she didn't ever want to get up again. She finally opened her eyes, and Brock grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Kaya suddenly had the strong urge to wash her hands.  
  
"I don't see Team Rocket anymore," Misty remarked. "I guess they ran off," Ash replied, picking himself up off the ground. "Where the heck are we?" Kaya asked.   
  
"Let's see if there's anyone around here," Brock added, completely forgetting that he CAN'T SEE! Pikachu had run over to a clump of bushes. "Pika!" he said. "What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, coming over to the bushes. "Let's go see!" Kaya said, pushing through the foliage, Misty following. They walked through, and let go of the tree branches, just as Ash and Brock were about to step through. Ow. "Easy squeezy lemon peasy*," Ash said, even more dazed and confused than usual.   
  
(*That was on Hey Arnold, which I don't own.)  
  
"Mommy, can I have some chocolate? Please mommy, don't spank my bottom mommy**," Brock chimed in.  
  
(**That was on Austin Powers and the Spy Who Shagged Me, which I don't own.)  
  
Suddenly they snapped out of it.  
  
"I'll pretend I never heard that," Kaya muttered.  
  
Misty was staring straight ahead. "What the?"  
  
Ash came forward to investigate. "It looks like they're battling, but I don't see any Pokemon...."  
  
"That kid with the spiked hair has a cool necklace," Misty added, pointing.  
  
"Who's that girl with the brown hair?" Brock asked.  
  
"Chikorita," Kaya began, "I don't think were in Johto anymore."  
  
"Should we say hi?" Ash asked skeptically.  
  
"I guess," Misty shrugged. They walked forward.  
  
"Um, hi!" Kaya called.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a kid with blond hair and a green jacket.  
  
"I'm Ash, and these are my friends Brock, Misty, and Kaya," Ash replied.  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked a tough looking guy with brown hair. (Sorry, I can't describe Tristan very well. 0_0)  
  
"We're from Johto," Brock told them.  
  
"We're Pokemon trainers," Ash added importantly.  
  
"Joey, do you know what Pokemon are?" asked the girl with brown hair.  
  
"Not me. Yug, what about you?" the guy with the green jacket and blond hair answered.  
  
The boy with the really spiky blond hair and "cool necklace" was about to reply when Pikachu ran forward and playfully pounced on Joey.  
  
"YAHHHHHH!!! YELLOW RAT!!! GET IT OFFA ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey screeched, running around in circles. Pikachu didn't like being called a yellow rat.  
  
So he shocked Joey.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow***," Joey said.  
  
(***Mojo Jojo says that in the Powerpuff Girls episode, "Criss Cross Crisis" and (guess what) I don't own it!)  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash called, trying to keep from laughing. Kaya hadn't been able not to laugh. She was on the ground, unable to get up. She certainly wasn't afraid to laugh.  
  
"Joey, you ok?" asked the guy with the brown hair.  
  
"I'm.. (cough) ok," Joey gasped.  
  
"Um, sorry 'bout that!" Ash called. "But you did kinda call him a yellow rat."  
  
The girl, the spiky haired guy, and the brown haired guy decided that the strangers were not a threat, came forward. And a kid with silver, messy hair that had been so quiet that no one had known he was there.  
  
"Oh, sure! Just leave me here to wallow in misery and pain!!" Joey shouted.  
  
"C'mon, Joey, your fine!" shouted the guy with brown hair. "Don't mind him. He just wants attention. Ignore him and he'll shut up."  
  
"Tristan!" the girl with brown hair admonished, even though she was grinning.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Tea!! You know as well as I do that sometimes Joey is a pain in the-"  
  
Tea went into one of her friendship speeches. (Those are so friggin annoying!) "So?" she said. "Even though Joey can be a pain, he's still our friend! And friends are always there for each other. Right, Tristan?"  
  
"Uh, yeah.." Tristan replied.  
  
"So, anyway, I'm Ash, and these are my friends Brock, Kaya, and Misty," Ash said.  
  
I'm Tea Gardner," the girl with brown hair said.  
  
"Tristan," said the guy with the brown hair. He jerked his head backwards. "That's Joey, by the way."  
  
"Bakura Ryou," said the quiet, silver haired kid.  
  
"I'm Yugi Motou," said the blond spiky haired kid.  
  
"You, like, have a cool necklace, Yugi," Misty blushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah.." Tristan said. "About that."  
  
"If you three are going to be our friends, then we need to tell you a long story," Yugi added.  
  
"And we have some stuff to tell you," Kaya said. 


	3. Egyptian Secrets

Chapter 3 Egyptian Secrets  
  
Guess what? Pokeduelsmon is a trilogy!!!! This is part one. (Duh.)  
  
katiekat1414: Thank you! I love the idea about Togepi and Bakura!!!  
  
I get to talk to the cast now!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: (walks in) Hi!!  
  
Kaya: There it is! (points to Mojobubbles' necklace) Gimme that back!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: What?! You said I could wear it to school!!  
  
Kaya: But you're not at school anymore, are you?  
  
Mojobubbles: No.... (sniffle) v_v WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE YELLED AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (walks in) What the he-?  
  
Mojobubbles: YAAAAAAMIIIIII!! KAYA YELLED AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: But we need the necklace for this chapter, remember?  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah!! Here ya' go! (hands over necklace) This is a nice chapter.  
  
Kaya: It's about me and Yami!!!  
  
Kaiba: (from out of nowhere) Why them?!  
  
Mojobubbles: Cuz they're my favorite characters..wait! Kaiba!!! What did we discuss about barging in when it's not your chapter yet?  
  
Kaiba: Sorry. v_v  
  
Mojobubbles: Anime characters. So touchy.  
  
Mentally communicating: Yugi to his Yami  
Yami to Yugi  
  
^Someone to themselves^  
"Hmm, that was a long story," Kaya said to her new friends, her legs falling asleep because she had been sitting cross-legged for over 30 minutes.  
  
"How do you play Duel Monsters?" Ash asked eagerly.  
  
"We could teach you, if you want," Yugi offered.  
  
"I'd love to!" Kaya exclaimed.  
  
So, Yugi taught Ash and Kaya how, and even got them a deck each from his grandpa. (He used the magic of the Internet, ok?!?!?)  
  
Ash and Kaya were doing a practice duel when Misty screamed.  
  
"What happened!?" Brock asked.  
  
"I can't find Togepi! Where did he go???" Misty wailed, bordering on hysterics.  
  
Bakura got up, his head feeling heavy. "We'll help you look for him," he assured Misty. "He couldn't have gotten far."  
  
But Misty was watching Bakura's hair with great intensity.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It's your hair," Joey snorted. "It's all big and huge!"  
  
Bakura put his hands in his hair. "I think I found Togepi!" he said, lifting the Pokemon off of his head.  
  
Tristan snorted. "He likes your hair, Bakura."  
  
They all stood there. "Ummm, now what?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ask Mojobubbles," Misty replied. "She's writing this."  
  
"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Mojobubbles snapped at the intolerant anime characters. "Oh, yeah, I know." Then she stopped wasting your time with this so far pointless chapter and gave it a purpose.  
  
"Yugi, can I meet your Yami?" asked Kaya. "No offense Bakura, but your Yami would no doubt try to do something evil."  
  
"None taken," Bakura replied.  
  
Do you want to meet Kaya? Yugi mentally asked.  
  
Alright. Yami mentally replied. So he took over Yugi's body. (Mojobubbles: (drools) Yami..Yami.)  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty, and Kaya were somewhat startled, even though they knew Yami and Yugi were about to switch bodies.  
  
"Um, hi?" Kaya said.  
  
Yami was startled too. I sense something around her. She seems so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. he told Yugi.  
  
Maybe she was your girlfriend in a past life? Yugi teased.  
  
Shut up. Yami told him.  
  
^That is so weird.^ Kaya thought to herself. ^I feel like I've met Yami before, but that's impossible.^ Then she noticed Yami was staring at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing....It's just...that necklace. My sister..but that was a few thousand years ago, more or less," he replied, deep in thought.  
  
I didn't know you had a sister. Yugi told Yami, puzzled.  
  
Later. Yami replied shortly.  
  
Misty broke the silence, and soon everyone was talking. But Yugi remained troubled. ^I think there's something Yami's not telling me.^ he thought.  
  
(Kaya: Hey, you're not gonna tell the readers what we were talking about?  
  
Mojobubbles: (ranting) I couldn't think of anything! As far as the readers know (hint, hint), you people have nothing in common!! Kaya, Ash, Brock, and Misty train Pokemon, and Yami is a few thousand years old and lived in ancient Egypt!!!)  
  
(A/N: Anime characters are mean. That is all.)  
  
****************  
  
Kaya couldn't sleep that night. Neither could Yugi. Or, that's what she thought. She got up and sat next to him.  
  
"You couldn't sleep, either?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, Yami couldn't sleep, and he's keeping me awake," Yugi sighed.  
  
"Wait, isn't Yami a spirit? He doesn't need to sleep, right?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Uh...." Yugi said. Kaya snorted. Suddenly, Yami materialized next to them. He made his own body, sort of. Anyway, he didn't need Yugi's body so, yeah.  
  
"Kaya, where did you get your necklace?" he asked.  
  
Kaya was silent for a while. "I don't know," she answered finally. "I've kind of been wearing it for as long as I can remember. I don't have parents, I think they died when I was a baby."  
  
^Like me.^ Yugi thought. "But I do have this one memory. Or, maybe it's a dream. I don't know," Kaya added.  
  
"Yes?" Yami prompted. Kaya took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stood up and thought hard.  
  
"In this memory/dream/thingy, I'm standing at a river, and I'm my age now, which makes no sense," she began.  
  
"How old are you now?" Yami interrupted.  
  
"I'm 14. About to turn 15," she replied. Yami's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
He seemed to recover. "Go on."  
  
"I'm at this river, and there is someone in front of me, but I can't see their face, but I know it's a boy. I guess he was my uncle, or dad, or maybe even my brother. Then he says to me, 'Kaya, it's time for you to go know.' And I'm telling him I don't want to go, but he tells me I need to go, for our people. Then he puts this necklace around my neck, and calls it something, I forget what. By that time I was crying, because I knew he really meant to send me wherever that was he wanted to send me. I told him, 'No, I want to stay with you.' And he told me, 'I will always be with you, no matter what,' and I think he was crying too. And after that, there is this sudden gust of wind, and a bright light, and that's it."  
  
It can't be. Yami said.  
  
Whaaaaaat?! Yugi asked. Tell meeeee!  
  
"There is something else I need to tell you. Something, about my past," Yami said.  
  
Kaya didn't sit back down again, not wanting to miss anything.  
  
Yami started again. "Yugi, I never told you, but when I was pharaoh in Egypt, there was a princess. My younger sister." He looked over at Kaya. "The two of us where inseparable. But as the danger of the Shadow Games became more evident, and after it was decided that their magic should be locked away forever, I realized it was no longer safe for my sister. I would not be able to bear it if anything happened to her." He trailed off. "And I also realized that it was possible for all 7 Millennium Items to fall into the wrong hands. So, I created a necklace. A necklace that held the power of the Millennium Items."  
  
"So, it's like an eighth Millennium Item?" Yugi interrupted.  
  
"I suppose it is, Yugi," Yami replied. "This necklace was called Tears of the Dolphin. It could take whoever owned it from dimension to dimension. So, it was given to my sister, and she took it to a new dimension." Suddenly he looked weary and sad. "I never saw her again," Yami sighed.  
  
"What happened to the necklace?" Kaya asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"You are wearing it," Yami whispered.  
  
"How did Kaya get your sister's necklace?" Yugi asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't you see, Yugi? My sister was not only transported through dimensions, but through time as well." Yami replied.  
  
(Dramatic pause.. drum roll.^_^)  
  
Yami took a deep breath. "Kaya is my sister."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked, slightly frustrated. Yami didn't usually keep things from him.  
  
"I didn't want to remember," Yami sighed. "It was a few thousand years for me, you know." Kaya had been standing there, not able to function correctly, what with all of the memories flooding into her.  
  
"I remember," she whispered. Tears welled in her eyes. "YAMI!!" she shrieked, flinging herself onto her brother.  
  
Yami looked startled, but wrapped his arms around Kaya. "I missed you," he murmured.  
  
"I missed you too," Kaya sighed, tears rolling down her face. "I missed you lots."  
Yay!!! Yami and Kaya have been reunited after a few thousand years!!  
  
Mojobubbles: So, just curious, does anyone want to see any relationships? No one is gay, except for Pegasus and Brock.  
  
KoolBubbles: Damn!  
  
Mojobubbles: And maybe..someone else..a Pokemon someone..  
  
Mojobubbles: So, let me know if you would like this fic to be a little romantic, but I'll only use pairs I like. Also, I will put together a soundtrack for the Pokeduelsmon trilogy when it is finished, so if you have any suggestions, please submit them!!! Also, I don't know tons about the Shadow Games, so if I got anything wrong, feel free to correct me. Oh yeah, that reminds me: MacavityFan13-thank you for the info, and I would have e- mailed you for the rest, but my parents wouldn't be happy if I e-mailed someone I've never met before. So if you could just tell me what I did wrong, that'd be great. Oh yeah: and I know that Yami never was evil, I'm just too lazy to change the stuff I know in chapter 1. ^_^ 


	4. Yami's Mistake and Karaoke: Part I

Chapter 4 (or 5, or whatever.)  
  
Yami's Mistake And Karaoke: Part I  
  
~~Kaya to Yami~~  
  
~Yami to Kaya~  
  
The characters are just now figuring out Yami's name? And that he was a pharaoh and stuff? I didn't know that they didn't know it..but then I just started watching this show a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Mojobubbles: Hihihihihihihihihi!!!! HIIIIII!!!  
  
Bakura: Don't mind her, she's just hyper.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yepepyepyepyep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: So I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
Ash: Wait, I thought there was only one disclaimer.  
  
Bakura: Yes, but Mojobubbles will force us to sing karaoke in this chapter, and she doesn't own the songs we will have to sing.  
  
Yami: Do I have to sing???  
  
Kaya: Oh, big brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Shades of Mokuba. Ew.  
  
Summary: Yami and Kaya are brother and sister. But it will definitely take some getting used to. And what's Yami to do when he is given a choice: save his friends, or lose Kaya's trust - forever?  
  
Kaiba: Hence the name: Yami's Mistake.  
  
Yami: Shut up.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Hey, Kaiba! Down, down! (sprays him with the Spray of Doom)  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami, that was mean!  
  
Yami Mojobubbles: But, hikari, he barged in again!  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah! Wait, when did I get a Yami???? When did I get a Millennium Item???  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: I dunno. But YOU should. Especially since I'm writing the story now. (evil smile)  
  
Everyone else: (sweatdrop)  
  
KoolBubbles (no, wait, it's Blue Mystic Moon Warrior now. But I'm just gonna say BMMW): Why are you hyper?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Cuz aibou had Pepsi today, and she was really hurt by that e-mail you sent her but you apologized, so she and I feel good.  
  
Mojobubbles: (huggles BMMW)  
  
BMMW: YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Hey, get offa her! (points Millennium Rod at Mojobubbles)  
  
Mojobubbles: Eeep! (hides behind her Yami and Yami Yugi) Hey, BMMW, huggles huggles huggles huggles huggles huggles huggles huggles huggles huggles huggles huggles!!!!!!!!! And are you aware that in your review for chapter 3/4/whatever, you spelled Pegasus as Pegass? Or did you mean to do that? I hope you meant to, that was funny. ^_^ This is a funny chapter (mostly). Kaya forces her older brother to do karaoke with her, and I'm open for suggestions. And Yugi gets on a sugar high, and Kaya manages to make Joey, Tristan, Brock, and Ash STOP EATING!  
  
Oh yeah: Does Yami have a name other than Yami (and Yu-Gi-Oh! I knew that one.)? If he does, please tell me what it is!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still don't get it," Joey told Kaya and Yugi for what seemed like the thousandth time. Kaya sighed, and she could sense her brother was feeling the same way.  
  
"It's like this," Kaya told Joey. "A couple thousand years ago, when Yami was pharaoh, I was a princess, because I was his sister."  
  
"But he's a sprit. You ain't a sprit," Joey countered.  
  
Yugi took over. "This was when the Shadow Games were becoming increasingly dangerous."  
  
~~Yugi has good vocabulary for being so short.~~ Kaya mentally told her brother.  
  
~Kaya!~ Yami mentally admonished, although it was clear he found her remark funny.  
  
~~Seriously, when I first saw him, I thought he was, like, 5.~~ Kaya continued. Yami mentally laughed.  
  
"So, he sent ya to dis Johto place 'cause it was too dangerous in Egypt?" Joey asked.  
  
"Exactly," Kaya sighed with relief.  
  
"This is so cool, though!" Ash said, sounding incredibly chipper as usual. "I mean, you actually have a brother!"  
  
"Not to mention he's about five thousand years old!" Brock grinned. Kaya gave him a death glare. (Shades of Mrs. C, BMMW) "Uh, I mean that in a good way!" Brock added.  
  
"Ash has a point, though," Tristan remarked. "Shouldn't we, I dunno, celebrate or something?"  
  
"That'd be fun," Bakura said.  
  
"What should we do?" Tea asked.  
  
Chikorita and Kaya looked at each other. "KARAOKE!!!!!!!" they shouted at the same time, although Chikorita said, "CHIKORITA!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else did a sweatdrop.  
  
***************  
  
The thirteen of them (Joey, Kaya, Brock, Ash, Misty, Tea, Yugi, Pikachu, Yami, Chikorita, Togepi, Tristan, and Bakura) headed to a karaoke place. (I dunno.just make up a name!) to sing.  
  
"Kayaaaa, do I have to sing?" Yami whined.  
  
"Yes," Kaya said, giving him a death glare.  
  
She's still as stubborn as always. Yami told Yugi. Yugi grinned.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kaya gave Yugi a death glare too.  
  
Yugi did a sweatdrop. "Uh, nothing," he muttered. Kaya grinned, but pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Aw, come on Yugi, I was just kidding," she fake-sobbed. She jokingly threw an arm around his shoulder. (BMMW, I'm answering before you ask: NO, THAT IS NOT ROMANCE.)  
  
You know her pretty well, don't you? Yugi asked.  
  
What do you mean, Yugi? Yami asked, puzzled.  
  
You knew she wasn't going to hurt me. Yugi replied.  
  
Well, she is my sister. Yami said, glancing fondly at his little sister, who was talking animatedly to the rest of her friends, new and old. Tristan nudged Joey and pointed.  
  
"Joey, look!" he said gleefully.  
  
"Buffet table!" Joey, Ash, and Brock shouted at the same time. The four of them began to attack the buffet table, with occasional shouts of, "Look, cheese!!" or "Awesome! French fries!!"  
  
Everyone else did a sweatdrop. "They are so weird," Misty and Tea groaned. Kaya got an idea.  
  
"Hey, Yami," she nudged her brother. "Remember when I was ten, and I stubbed my toe on that pillar?"  
  
"Yes, I do remember," Yami replied, catching on.  
  
"What happened after that?" Tea asked loudly.  
  
"They almost had to amputate, didn't they? It turned red then blue then black and purple!" Kaya added. Then she turned to the buffet table.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Brock, and Ash came over. "Y'know, suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore," Ash sighed.  
  
(Mojobubbles: That really did happen! I stubbed my toe on this pointy lil table thing and it swelled and changed colors! Right now it is (checks toe) light purple.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: (grossed out) Hikari, did they really need to know that?  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_^)  
  
"I guess it's safe to go to the buffet table now," Tea said cautiously. The rest of the group walked over. Kaya's face lit up.  
  
"BLACK OLIVES!" she shouted, attacking the bowl. "Yami, look!"  
  
Yami joined her in attacking the bowl.  
  
(Y. Mojobubbles: Lemme guess. Kaya and Yami love black olives, like you, because they are your favorite characters.  
  
Mojobubbles: (eating black olives) ^_^)  
  
"Alright everyone, are you ready for some karaoke!?" shouted some random karaoke guy. "Who's going first?"  
  
Tea ended up getting picked, actually. She told her choice to the karaoke guy, and he adjusted the equipment, and Tea began to sing:  
  
I know I may be young  
  
But I've got feelings too  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
  
So let me go and just listen  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
  
Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world  
  
Always saying, "little girl don't step into the club"  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it)  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good)  
  
I know I may come off quiet  
  
I may come off shy  
  
But I feel like talking  
  
Feel like dancing when I see this guy  
  
What's practical is logical  
  
What the hell, who cares?  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it  
  
I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it  
  
I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you)  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready)  
  
Leave behind my name and age (Let's go)  
  
(Like that) (You like it) (Yeah) (Now watch me)  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it)  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good)  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can't help myself)  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go)  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh)  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (I just wanna dance next to you)  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready)  
  
Leave behind my name and age(Lets go)  
  
I'm a slave for you (Like That)  
  
I cannot hold it  
  
I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you (It just feels good)  
  
I won't deny it  
  
I'm not trying to hide it baby  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah Can you get it, get it get it, whooah  
  
Can you get it, get it get it, whooah  
  
I'm a slave for you (Here we go now)  
  
I cannot hold it  
  
I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you (Here we go)  
  
I won't deny it (Yeah Yeah)  
  
I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah)  
  
(Like that)  
  
  
  
Considerable applause, but none from Kaya. She was rolling on the floor in agony.  
  
"Britney Spears.Britney Spears.the lack of clothes..the horror.the horror.." she muttered.  
  
"She never did like teen pop very much," Yami commented, as he and Tristan lifted her onto her feet.  
  
"There was teen pop in ancient Egypt?" Joey asked.  
  
"Hey, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Did Tea say hell-"  
  
"-lo!" Tea gushed, flopping into a seat. "That was cool!"  
  
"Ok, who's going next?" asked the guy.  
  
Kaya jumped up and down. "ME! ME! ME!" she screamed.  
  
The guy picked her. Kaya muttered her choice to him, and he adjusted the equipment.  
  
Her friends were watching intently, Yugi sipping a Dr. Pepper, which Mojobubbles does not own.  
  
Kaya grinned, and began to sing:  
  
He's just a boy,  
  
She's just a girl,  
  
Could I make it any more obvious?  
  
He was a punk,  
  
she did ballet,  
  
what more can I say.  
  
He wanted her,  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
  
But all of her friends,  
  
Stuck up their nose,  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
  
She said see you later boi  
  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
5 years from now,  
  
She sits at home,  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone,  
  
She turns on TV,  
  
Guess who she sees,  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV!!,  
  
She calls up her friends,  
  
They already know,  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show,  
  
She tags along,  
  
Stands in the crowd,  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a sk8er boi  
  
She said see you later boi  
  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slammin on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy,  
  
She said see you later boy,  
  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
  
Now he's a super star,  
  
Slammin on his guitar,  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
  
We are more than just good friends,  
  
This is how the story ends,  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be,  
  
There is more than meets the eye,  
  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
He's just a boy,  
  
And I'm just a girl,  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
We are in love,  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
How we rock each other's world!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi,  
  
I said see you later boi,  
  
I'll be backstage after the show,  
  
I'll be at the studio,  
  
Singing the song we wrote,  
  
About the girl you used to know.  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi,  
  
I said see you later boi,  
  
I'll be backstage after the show,  
  
I'll be at the studio,  
  
Singing the song we wrote,  
  
About the girl you used to know.  
  
  
  
The applause was incredibly loud. Yugi had been singing along during the last chorus, causing him to receive very confused stares from his friends.  
  
"Yug, when did you learn the lyrics to 'Sk8er Boi'?" Joey asked.  
  
"I dunno!" Yugi shouted.  
  
Kaya had come back. "Oh God," she groaned.  
  
"What?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yugi's on a sugar high!" she replied, with a terrified glance at the hyper teenager. And he was.  
  
~~How do we get away from Yugi?~~ Kaya asked her brother.  
  
~I don't know.~ Yami replied, now quite used to his sardonic sister.  
  
~~We could sing.~~ she said casually.  
  
~Oh no, whenever you talk like that you have some plan up your sleeve.~ Yami sighed.  
  
"Me and Yami'll sing next!" Kaya shouted, dragging her brother to the stage. "Ra help me." Yami muttered.  
  
Mmkay, so it's up to you to decide what Yami and Kaya will sing! I'm open for suggestions! 


	5. Yami's Mistake and Karaoke: Part II

Chapter 5/6/whatever: Yami's Mistake And Karaoke: Part II  
  
  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: For the love of Ra!  
  
Mojobubbles: One person told us what Yami and Kaya should sing! Well, actually, she said she loved that song, so, yeah.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: That person was katiekat1414!! And she said she loves "Hanging By A Moment" so that's what Kaya and Yami will sing.  
  
Mojobubbles: If you don't like it, tough cookie.  
  
Mrs. C: This is an example of something unconstitutional, class.  
  
BMMW: YAH! NOT MRS. C!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah, I had fun picturing your dance, katiekat1414. I'm guessing it's like my two-hour late opening dance, which I just finished cuz I have a two-hour late opening tomorrow!  
  
Bakura (you people call him Ryou. I don't. I refuse to call him Ryou. I just do.): Wait, Mojobubbles, I thought your Yami took over you ff.net account!  
  
Mojobubbles: She did, but we share it now.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Yah. We come up with the ideas in our Soul Rooms and then collaborate.  
  
Mrs. C: This is an example of what constitutional principle? The powers of a yami and hikari balancing each other out?  
  
Class: Checks and balances!  
  
Mrs. C: Yes! (gets pushed out by Mojobubbles)  
  
Mojobubbles: (muttering) Federalism-obsessed freak.  
  
BMMW: So true. Oh yeah: we have an assessment in federalism next week.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yah, and you know what the first three letters of assessment spell? ASS!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: YAH! Ayod Botla reviewed!  
  
Seto: So? What's so great about that?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: So?! SO?! She's written one of the best Yu-Gi-Oh! fics I've ever read!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: O_o Right. Yes, Ayod, that is an interesting combination! ^_^  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: NERDS UNITE!!!! WHOOT!  
  
Mojobubbles: BTW, sorry about what Blue Mystic Moon Warrior said. It's partly my fault, she's a rabid Malik fangirl and I told her to read it, but then she got up to Malik's attempted suicide and she didn't like that. Sumimasen!  
  
Yugi: Wow. Sumimasen is the most formal way of apologizing in Japanese!  
  
Yami: I suppose she's really sorry.  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah, to answer your question, BMMW: I think he'll come in the very end of next chapter. But it'll be a cliffhanger thing, where he's like, "I did all of this!" Then he'll do his gay little laugh. Y'know: "Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm" Yep, I'm talking about Pegasus. (shudder) I loathe Pegasus with a passion, although his gay little pink bunny kept me from becoming a homicidal maniac. Uh, more about that later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Yugi's on a sugar high!" she replied, with a terrified glance at the hyper teenager. And he was.  
  
~~How do we get away from Yugi?~~ Kaya asked her brother.  
  
~I don't know.~ Yami replied, now quite used to his sardonic sister.  
  
~~We could sing.~~ she said casually.  
  
~Oh no, whenever you talk like that you have some plan up your sleeve.~ Yami sighed.  
  
"Me and Yami'll sing next!" Kaya shouted, dragging her brother to the stage.  
  
"Ra help me." Yami muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to sing, Kaya," Yami explained, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Aw, come on! Fine. I challenge you. You are King of Games, aren't you? And the King of Games would /never/ not accept a challenge," Kaya replied, copying the smug look that her brother seemed to wear 24/7.  
  
She knew just how to rub him the wrong way.  
  
(Y. Mojobubbles: Not /that/ kind of rubbing, you dirty people!  
  
Y. Bakura: *cough* BMMW *cough*) "  
  
Fine. I'll do this karaoke thing," Yami muttered. Kaya grinned smugly.  
  
"Good," she said. "I've got the perfect song!" So she selected the song, and handed a mike to her brother.  
  
{Stuff Yami sings}  
  
[Stuff Kaya sings]  
  
{[Stuff they both sing]}  
  
  
  
[Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm Chasing after you]  
  
{I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you}  
  
{[Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you]}  
  
[Letting go of all I've held onto]  
  
{I'm standing here until you make me move}  
  
{[I'm hanging by a moment here with you]}  
  
{I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into}  
  
{[Just hanging by a moment here with you]}  
  
{There's nothing else to lose}  
  
[There's nothing else to find]  
  
{There's nothing in the world}  
  
{[That can change my mind]}  
  
{There is nothing else}  
  
[There is nothing else]  
  
{There is nothing else}  
  
[Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you]  
  
{[I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you]}  
  
{I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you}  
  
[Just hanging by a moment]  
  
{Hanging by a moment} [(here with you)]  
  
{Hanging by a moment} [(here with you)]  
  
{[Hanging by a moment here with you.]}  
  
  
  
(Y. Bakura: (pictures Yami singing "Hanging By A Moment") (laughs hysterically)  
  
The audience sat there for a moment, completely stunned. Then Yugi, being not only hyper, but also very short, jumped up on a table and began to clap. Soon, the entire room began to applaud.  
  
"Since when does Yami know Lifehouse songs?" Tea asked Tristan, who shrugged in reply.  
  
****************************  
  
"C'mon, you know you enjoyed that!" Yugi wheedled.  
  
Yami gave him the flare, which probably would be hard to do, considering the way he's drawn.  
  
(Ash: What!?  
  
Mojobubbles: It's an inside joke, right, BMMW?)  
  
The group was sitting all over the tables. Some in chairs, some on the table, some on laps.  
  
(Everyone: EEEWWWW!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles and Mojobubbles: Heh heh, just kidding! No one is on anyone's lap!)  
  
"Geez it's noisy in here!" Misty groaned. "I'm going outside for a minute."  
  
"I'll come too!" Kaya exclaimed, Chikorita following.  
  
It was a very nice night, very little clouds. Misty and Kaya walked around to the back of the karaoke place and were about to go back when they heard someone whimpering.  
  
"That sounds like Ash!" Misty exclaimed, and they ran over to the sound. It wasn't Ash, but a little kid. He had black, messy hair, and was being held by this scarf thingy around his neck by some rough-looking guys.  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't have it!" the kid whimpered.  
  
"Where's dem Blue Eyes?" one of the guys snapped.  
  
"They're not mine! They're my brother's!" the kid protested. Snarling, the guy practically threw him on the ground. Bullying had always ticked off the two friends, and they had seen enough.  
  
"Hey you! Leave the kid alone!" Misty called.  
  
"Yeah? You two and what army?" one guy mocked.  
  
"Us and this army!" Kaya shouted. "Chikorita, use your vine-whip attack!"  
  
"Staryu, water gun attack!" Misty added. And these guys, being from Domino, had never seen Pokemon before.  
  
"Boss, what de hell are dose things?" asked one guy fearfully.  
  
"I don't have a friggin' clue!" the boss replied. "Let's get outta here!"  
  
The guys ran off, and Misty and Kaya went over to the kid. They picked him off the ground and he lifted his face to theirs. He had been crying, and was scratched and bruised.  
  
"Are you ok?" Misty asked.  
  
"What are those?" asked the kid, pointing in awe at the creatures.  
  
(Mojobubbles: If you haven't figured out who the kid is yet, I'm guessing you are sugar high or drunk and therefore cannot think clearly cuz it is really obvious it is Mokuba!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: (snort) That was /real/ smart, aibou.  
  
Mojobubbles: God mooit!)  
  
Kaya grinned. "They're called Pokemon. We're from another dimension."  
  
"Cool," the kid grinned back.  
  
"What's your name?" Misty asked the kid.  
  
"Mokuba," he replied. "Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Are your parents here?"  
  
"Nope. They died."  
  
"Who brought you here?"  
  
"My big brother, Seto."  
  
"Ok, we'll go find your brother."  
  
(Mojobubbles: Holy crap! It's 10:00! At night! Later!)  
  
They led Mokuba inside, and he began to search for his brother. "There he is!" Mokuba shouted, and the three of them ran toward him before he could leave and cause them to lose him.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba called, and his brother turned around.  
  
"There you are, Mokuba! I turned around for one minute and then you left!" his brother scolded.  
  
"But Seto, some guys grabbed me and they were looking for your Blue Eyes!" Mokuba protested. "I think they were gonna beat me up!" Seto Kaiba's expression changed at once.  
  
"Are you alright, Mokuba?" he asked, his voice softening. (Y. Mojobubbles: Awwww!  
  
Kaiba: Must. Not. Kill. Authoresses.)  
  
"I'm ok, cause there were these girls who had these things called Pokemon and they saved me!" He pointed to Kaya and Misty.  
  
"Oh. Uh, thanks," Seto Kaiba nodded.  
  
"No problem!" Misty replied.  
  
"Yeah, it was nothing," Kaya added.  
  
"Weren't you the one singing with Yugi Mouto earlier?" Kaiba asked Kaya.  
  
"Actually, that was Yugi's Yami. He's my big brother."  
  
"Isn't he a couple thousand years old?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Um-hm. But he used a necklace that has the power of the Millennium Items to send me to another dimension and through time. So I ended up in Johto. But I met Misty, here, and Brock and Ash, and they were going to train Pokemon with me but we met up with this silver haired guy with a fake eye and we ended up here in Domino," Kaya explained. Kaiba blinked.  
  
"Big brother, does she mean Pegasus?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It sounds like him. And if it is Pegasus who is behind bringing you here, there is definitely a purpose," Kaiba replied. "I guess we better go find Yugi and company," he replied, making a face.  
  
"Something tells me you and Yugi are not the best of friends," Misty grinned.  
  
"That's putting it very lightly," Kaiba replied curtly. Very, VERY lightly, as they would soon find out.  
  
(Y. Mojobubbles: Um, my hikari and I found out some things on the Internet about the upcoming episodes. And Ra, was it scary. Joey, are you evil?  
  
Joey: Nooooo.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Bakura, are you ok?  
  
Bakura: Yeahhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Mojobubbles: So, we've now kinda got this thing against-wait, can't reveal that.)  
  
They finally found Yugi-tachi, still at the table.  
  
(Mojobubbles: tachi means "and the others". So Yugi-tachi means Yugi and the others.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Yah, we're going to occasionally stick in a Japanese phrase or word in there, so the lil asterisk * thingy in front of some word or words not in English means "this is a Japanese phrase or word". But an asterisk * thingy in parentheses next to English words is the translation.  
  
Some random people: Huh? O_o?  
  
Mojobubbles: (sigh) Like this: Konnichiwa*! (*Hello!) Now, back to the story!)  
  
"There you are!" Ash said.  
  
"Wat's Kaiba doin' here?" Joey asked. (A/N: I love playing w/ his accent! ^_^)  
  
"We found some guys trying to beat up his chibi* brother," Kaya said, frowning slightly at Joey. (*Little, but I think most of you already knew that!)  
  
"They explained their situation to me, and I think I know who brought them here," Kaiba said.  
  
"Who?" Yugi asked.  
  
"C'mon, spit it out!" Brock said. (A/N: Ugh, Brock will be leaving the fic as soon as I get a chance to kick him out..)  
  
"I think it was Pegasus, using the Millennium Eye," said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed. "I thought it was Kaya's necklace!"  
  
"How could it have been, though?" Misty countered. "She didn't know it powers when we came here."  
  
"So, I'm guessing this Pegasus guy isn't the nicest guy ever?" Ash said. Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's the understatement of the /millennium/, Ash," he said.  
  
"He took my soul, Seto's soul, and Yugi's grampa's soul!" Mokuba piped up.  
  
"But why?" Tea pondered. "I mean, why pick you guys, out of all the Pokemon trainers out there?"  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Look," Jesse said shortly. "We're not here to steal any Pokemon. We're here to invite you."  
  
"Invite us? Where?" Brock asked.  
  
"To the house of a friend of our boss," Jesse replied mysteriously.  
  
"Are ya in, or not?" Meowth asked impatiently.  
  
The group looked at each other. "I guess," Ash said slowly.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~ "He's working with Giovanni!" Ash exclaimed, quite suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Giovanni," Ash explained impatiently, "is the head of this big company, Rocket Corp. He's working with this Pegasus guy for some reason!"  
  
"Pegasus has a Millennium Item, ne*?" Kaya said. (*Right, am I right? Etc.)  
  
Yugi nodded. "But what does that have to do with Pokemon?"  
  
"Maybe....Millennium Items make them stronger!" Kaya said.  
  
"Very good, kid," said someone. "Congratulations, you've figured out our master plan!" Then everything went black.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Y'all wanna hear something funky? I read in a ficcy that in the dubbed versions of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! the same guy plays Giovanni and Yugi! Is that funky or what?!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: That's nice. ._.)  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. Where was he?  
  
Joey sat up and looked around. "You ok, Yug?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Yugi replied, although he had bumped his head pretty hard. "Where are the others?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno," Joey replied, grinning sheepishly. "Let's go find 'em." They got up, and found Tea, Tristan, Ash, Misty, Bakura, Brock, and Kaya.  
  
What happened, Yugi? Yami asked.  
  
I don't know. I think somebody knocked us out and brought us here, and somehow you were put back in the puzzle. Yugi said, sounding confused.  
  
"Where are they?" Kaya shouted, sounding near hysterics. Bakura put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Chikorita! And the rest of my Pokemon!" Kaya replied.  
  
"Looking for these?" came a hauntingly familiar voice.  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle. He glared at the newcomer. "You," he growled.  
  
"Me," said the stranger, who was standing next to a warehouse. But to Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura, he was no stranger. It was Pegasus. "Wha-what're you doing with my Pokemon?" Kaya swallowed.  
  
"This," Pegasus said, grinning evilly. He threw Kaya's PokeBalls (Mojobubbles: Oh you sick people!!!) in the warehouse.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Tristan asked.  
  
Pegasus grinned at them all, and replied, almost lazily, "I just put them into a warehouse full of explosives that are set to go off in two minutes."  
  
Kaya shouted in anger and charged forward, but felt three pairs of hands grab her and yank her backwards. "Get the hell off me!" she snarled at Tristan, Joey, and Ash.  
  
Yami stepped forward. "What do you want, in exchange for the Pokemon?"  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle, and the Millennium Ring," Pegasus replied, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, will you give them to me?"  
  
Yami felt his heart break, and could tell that Bakura felt the same way. He stared at Pegasus. "No," Yami whispered.  
  
The warehouse blew up.  
  
Kaya screamed.  
  
Yami stepped forward, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Get away!"  
  
"But, Kaya-"  
  
"NO! I thought you sent me away to keep me safe, to protect me, but now I see you just did it to get rid of me! You hate me! You never loved me!"  
  
"Kaya, you know that's not true!"  
  
But Kaya wasn't listening. She was running as fast as she could, as thought that would make all her troubles go away.  
  
Yami stared after her. "What have I done?" 


	6. First Light

Chapter 6  
  
First Light  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Guess what!?  
  
Kaiba: I'm almost afraid to ask.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: You know how Yu-Gi-Oh! is a Japanese show?  
  
Kaiba: O_o A show? What do you mean?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Never mind. Well, anyway, we're going to have the characters speak Japanese!  
  
Mojobubbles: Well, sometimes. But we'll tell ya what it means, k?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: And we made Kaya a year older, just to let ya know. She's now 13, about to turn 14. It's because I wanted her to be closer in age to the bishie that she-(mouth is covered by Mojobubbles)  
  
Mojobubbles: Geez, ya baka, are ya trying to ruin the rest of the series!?  
  
Malik: Hey, where am I? I wanna be in the fic too!  
  
Mojobubbles: Alright, alright! (puts Malik in this lil machine hickymabobber that says, 'to the ficccy') (pulls lever)  
  
Malik: (falls down into the ficcy) YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami paced back and forth. He turned to Yugi, who was sitting at a table hickymabobber in his Soul Room.  
  
(Mojobubbles and Y. Mojobubbles: Hickymabobber is our word! No touchy!)  
  
"I'm getting dizzy just watching you," Yugi told his darker half. Yami sighed and sat down at the table hickymabobber next to Yugi.  
  
"She'll come back," Yugi whispered, putting his hand on Yami's shoulder, but with some difficulty owing to their *cough* height difference *cough*.  
  
"I don't know, Yugi," Yami sighed. "Kaya doesn't...she doesn't trust me anymore. I tried to link to her, but-"  
  
"You and Kaya have a mental link, like ours?" Yugi interrupted. Yami nodded. "She doesn't trust you.." Yugi pondered out loud. "Do you remember, at Duelist Kingdom, when we were dueling Kaiba, and he did that...thing, where he stood on that wall.....thing?"  
  
"It's not exactly something that's easily forgotten, Yugi," Yami replied, although it was clear the memory pained him.  
  
(Y. Mojobubbles: I hear ya, Yami.  
  
Mojobubbles: That eppie's so sad! v_v)  
  
"Well, I trusted you again, didn't I? So what's to say that Kaya's going to hate you forever, ne?"  
  
Yami groaned and put his head in his hands. "Ok, bad example," Yugi muttered under his breath. "Um, do you remember...." he thought for a moment. "The time you banished my homework to the Shadow Realm?"  
  
The absurdity of this statement caused Yami to crack a grin, kinda rare for a guy with his seriousness.  
  
"Remember what I said?" Yugi asked. "I said, 'What am I supposed to tell my teacher?!' "  
  
Yami remembered. "Then you said, 'My yami banished my homework to the Shadow Realm?! Is that what I can tell her?!' " he finished.  
  
"You were really stubborn about that, remember? You didn't apologize until almost a week later," Yugi added. "So, basically, what I'm trying to say is that you can be really stubborn, even though you know whatever you did was wrong. If Kaya is like you, then she'll come around," Yugi finished. Yami smiled warmly at his light's sincere effort to cheer him up.  
  
"Well," Yami sighed. "I'm not sure. You have a point, Yugi, but I think that I'm not the only one rediscovering my past." Then he noticed Yugi's confused look. "Like me, when Kaya came into this time, and her parallel dimension, she forgot her past."  
  
"Like amnesia?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, the memories are not actually gone, just." He searched for the right word.  
  
"Un-gettable?" Yugi offered. "Like, behind a locked door, but you have no key?"  
  
"Exactly," Yami replied. "There is always something that triggers the brain, and you can find the memories."  
  
"So....a visual or an audio aid would be like the key to the door?"  
  
"Yes. For me, Kaya's necklace was the visual 'key' that caused me to remember...everything," Yami continued, then he paused. "Well, not everything. The things that Kaya...said to me, before she left, that caused me to remember....and her to remember..." He paused again, and turned away. "Let me show you, Yugi," he said, finally. Yugi nodded, pretending he didn't hear his yami's voice waver. Suddenly the puzzle began to glow, and a door/portal/hickymabobber appeared in Yugi's Soul Room.  
  
"Wait," Yugi said. "Won't you, well, your past self, I mean, kind of freak when you see...yourself?"  
  
"You and I are going to be invisible, and the people of the past will neither see us nor hear us," Yami replied.  
  
"Like in 'A Christmas Carol'," Yugi muttered under his breath, earning him a quizzical look from his dark side.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Who here has seen the Muppet version?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Have you noticed that the Ghost of Christmas Present in that movie looks like Hagrid?  
  
Mojobubbles: (singing) It is the summer of the soul in December!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: I, for one, think the Marley brothers are funny.  
  
Mojobubbles: (singing) We're Marley and Marley, whoooooooo!!)  
  
"Never mind," Yugi said quickly. Then they stepped through the door/portal/hickymabobber.  
  
************************************  
  
Yugi sat up, wiping dust of his hands onto his pants.  
  
"Yugi, are you ok?" Yami asked.  
  
"That was a bit....different," Yugi replied, getting up. "So, where are we?"  
  
"Ancient Egypt," Yami replied tersely, his crimson eyes scanning the desert. "There," he whispered.  
  
A small girl, about five years old, suddenly entered the scene, strolling along a river, with a doll in her hands. She was dressed in fancy clothes, her long, dark hair flowing loosely in her face.  
  
"Yami," Yugi breathed. "Is that..../Kaya/?"  
  
"It's her," Yami replied, not much louder than Yugi. A group of tough looking boys came up behind her. "Hey, lookee here! Her 'highness' has a new doll!" one of them said. "Ooh, lemme see it, your 'majesty'!" another one of them mocked. They took the doll and held it above Kaya's reach. She jumped for it, and missed. "Give it back!" she shouted. They pushed her down. Just then, a boy knocked the boys to the ground and began beating them up. They ran away, leaving the doll on the ground. "Maybe next time, you'll think twice before picking on my sister!" the boy shouted.  
  
"And that's..." Yugi began.  
  
"It's me," Yami murmured. "Here's your doll, Kaya," his nine-year-old self grinned, handing it back. "Thanks, big brother," Kaya grinned back. "It's good to know you'll always be there to help me." (Y. Mojobubbles & Mojobubbles: (jumping up and down) KAWAII!! KAWAII!! KAWAII!! (their heads explode from kawaiiness overload) Everyone else: (sweatdrop) O_O)  
  
"Wow," Yugi murmured, watching the two of them jokingly throw punches at each other.  
  
"That's not all, Yugi," Yami told him, as the door/portal/hickymabobber appeared once more. They stepped inside it, and looked around.  
  
They were in a palace, and there was obviously something going on. There was a sort of pleasant tension in the air, like on Halloween, right before you go Nutter Buttering.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Yes, Nutter Buttering. It means Trick or Treating in Nerdish, a language that I am very fluent in. ^_^)  
  
"So, what's happening here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's my thirteenth birthday," Yami replied, beginning to walk down the hall.  
  
"Happy birthday," Yugi joked, but from the look on Yami's face decided this was not a very pleasant memory and not the time for joking.  
  
"Kaya will be turning.." Yami stopped and thought for a moment. "Nine. In three weeks from my birthday."  
  
"Your birthdays are that close together?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes," Yami answered. "We would always have a double celebration, but not......this year. I was turning thirteen. Thirteen was when children turned to adults, and took their place in life. I was going to be pharaoh, and, well, my thirteenth birthday was a big deal. But..."  
  
"But?" Yugi prompted.  
  
"But, in the excitement, Kaya was excluded."  
  
"You mean, she was forgotten."  
  
"Yes," Yami sighed. Then they walked into a huge banquet hall hickymabobber. There was this big ol' ceremony going on, and Yugi and Yami sat in silence for a while watching. Then Yugi noticed someone slowly edging towards the door. He realized instantly who it was.  
  
"Should we follow her?" he asked Yami, pointing to the figure.  
  
"I don't know if we can," Yami replied. "I wasn't with her, so it's not my memory. But I suppose we could...try." They got up and walked to the door, although by the time they had gotten there, the girl was gone. Yami silently cursed to himself, and they followed, breaking into a jog. The corridor was blurred, and sometimes parts of it would disappear completely. They were no longer in Yami's memory.  
  
Just then, the corridor disappeared and Yugi and Yami were standing in a courtyard hickymabobber. The girl sat next to the fountain, sobbing silently. Yami sat down next to her and stroked her hair, even though she couldn't feel it.  
  
"Kaya," he whispered. But he wasn't the only one who had said it.  
  
Kaya, Yugi, and Yami looked up at the roof. Someone was up there, someone with......white-slivery hair and deep brown eyes. "I know who that is," Yugi breathed, as the other boy jumped down off the roof and landed next to Kaya. "It's a kid version of......Bakura's yami!!"  
  
"Bakari," past-Kaya said. "You scared me."  
  
"So, he really forgot you?" the past-Yami Bakura said, his tone angry. "Just cause he's going to become pharaoh, he goes and completely ignores you! I oughta teach your high and mighty brother a lesson!"  
  
"Bakari, you know you'd be in so much trouble if you tried something like that!" Kaya reasoned. "He could easily beat the camel poop out of you!"  
  
"Camel poop?" Yami Bakura/Bakari snorted, and the two of them began to roll on the ground and laugh their *ahems* off.  
  
Yugi grinned; 'camel poop' had been pretty funny.  
  
"Let's go, Yugi," Yami murmured. "We still have one more memory to visit.  
  
(Y. Mojobubbles: Ugh.  
  
Mojobubbles: This next memory originally involved Kaya being suicidal, but I changed it........no particular reason, I just didn't like it. X_X)  
  
Now, the palace seemed gloomy and depressed. Yugi and Yami were in someone's chamber. Yami's chamber. "When is this taking place?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Kaya is thirteen, nearly fourteen. I am seventeen, almost eighteen," Yami replied, and he seemed to be bracing himself for the worst. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Kaya entered.  
  
"Excuse me for barging in on you, elder brother," she said, and present Yami flinched visibly at her icy tone. "I was wondering what we will be doing for a birthday celebration this year."  
  
"We'll be doing the same as always, why do you ask?" past Yami replied, sounding confused.  
  
"Well, I was just worried you might be to /busy/," Kaya snapped.  
  
"Kaya, what are you saying?"  
  
"What do you think I'm saying!? Ever since you turned thirteen, you never spent time with me! I know you've been busy, but is it /that/ impossible for you to spend a little time with me?" she said, turning red.  
  
"Well, I'm /sorry/," past Yami replied sharply. "But I am going to be running a country soon, /younger sister/, and with the Shadow Games, I-"  
  
"The Shadow Games!?" Kaya shouted. "That's your excuse?! You're obsessed with the damn things! Every night, all your spare time, you go come up with new strategies for the /Shadow Games/! You don't care about me at all anymore!!!!!" Her brother looked shocked and hurt.  
  
"That is not true!" he shouted indignantly.  
  
"You know it is!!" Kaya shrieked. "You hate me! Well that's just fine, because I hate you!"  
  
(Mojobubbles: Whoo, she's PO'ed!)  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight," Yami hissed, sounding very venomous and not at all like himself.  
  
(Y. Mojobubbles: Whoo, he's PO'ed!)  
  
Kaya flung herself out the door and ran. Yugi and present Yami lost no time in following her. "WHOA!" Yugi shouted, as a huge hole appeared in the middle of the floor, separating him and Yami. "What was that?!" Yugi gasped.  
  
"This isn't my memory anymore, remember? Just stay there, Yugi. I'll come back...or you come get me," Yami replied tensely, breaking into a slight jog.  
  
Y'know how you'll just be walking somewhere and all of a sudden you feel like someone's right behind you and you start running like hell? Well, that's exactly what happened to Yami. Suddenly, the corridor disappeared, and Yami found himself standing in Kaya's room. She had changed into an outfit a little more common looking, and was furiously shoving clothes - more common clothes - into a bag, along with a couple coins and a loaf of bread. She grabbed the bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder, then crawled out of the window. Yami's eyes widened and he ran to the window, just in time to see Kaya scrambling down a ladder placed against the roof.  
  
He knew he had to follow. Yami pushed himself out of the window and leaped, catlike, straight onto the ground. He landed rather heavily, but this being a memory, was unscathed.  
  
Suddenly, the memory changed once again, and Yami found himself walking down a crowded street, Kaya only a few feet ahead of him. It had been night before, but now the sun beat down on the people, going about their daily business.  
  
Then, suddenly, a pair of rough hands from an alley grabbed Kaya and dragged her away.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, and he began to run after the kidnapper. Once again, much to the pharaoh's annoyance, the scene changed.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
(Yugi: Wait, he's a spirit! He doesn't have a heart.  
  
Mojobubbles: *blink*.....BANANA!  
  
Yugi: ¬_¬U)  
  
Kaya was lying on the ground, unconscious, a bruise forming on her head, surrounded by the same rough men who'd grabbed her and dragged her down the alley. But the worse part was, blood was running from deep, long gashes all along her wrists.  
  
Yami was frozen; he couldn't move. Subconsciously, he knew Kaya would be alright, since this was in the past, and she was alive in the present, but....  
  
Yami! Yugi said using their mental link hickymabobber. What happened? Yami didn't answer. Just then, something caught his eye.  
  
A familiar mop of silvery-white hair bobbed along the roofs of the nearby shops.  
  
"The girl is MINE!!!" Bakari cried suddenly, leaping off the building and brandishing a knife.  
  
"T-the King Of Thieves!!!" one of the thugs gasped.  
  
"Let's get out of here!!" another yelled.  
  
"That's right!!!" Bakari yelled. "You'll regret the next time you cross me!!!!"  
  
Back in the palace, Yugi fell to the floor, sweating and shaking. He could feel something horrible was happening. He felt so helpless. Yugi stood and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. When he opened them, the hole was gone. Yugi didn't skip a beat; he just tore down the hall.  
  
As soon as the men were gone, Bakari dropped the knife and ran over to Kaya. "Kusottare," he muttered. "Kuso! Chimeiteki na......"  
  
"Iie," Yami choked. "It's *not* fatal....."  
  
"Baka na pharaoh......." Bakari said under his breath. At those words, Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Me.......it was my fault......." he said quietly. "If I hadn't said those things......."  
  
Bakari slowly scooped Kaya into his arms, and began to walk back in the direction of the palace.  
  
Yami noticed Yugi had been standing next to him for the last few minutes. "I'm sorry," Yugi choked.  
  
Yami sank to the floor, tears rolling down his face. Yugi put an arm around him. The scene dissolved, and Yami and Yugi were back in Yugi's soul room.  
  
******************************************  
  
All that Yugi had told the others was that Yami wasn't feeling well, and they all got the message. Yugi-tachi* (*Yugi and the others) were a very subdued group. Yami had locked himself in his Soul Room, Kaya had run off, and Brock had been called back to Johto.  
  
(A/N: Told ya I was kicking him out as soon as I could!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Duck!  
  
Mojobubbles: Why?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: There could be Brock fangirls out there, just waiting to chuck sharp pointy things at us!  
  
Mojobubbles: Sure...¬_¬)  
  
And speaking of Kaya, let's check in on her, shall we?  
  
(Mojobubbles: Nande kuso*!? We have a narrator?!  
  
*What the hell?!  
  
All: (blink) O_O)  
  
Kaya had run into a forest place. She sat there, her head in her hands. He had betrayed her, plain and simple.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Get away!"  
  
"But, Kaya-"  
  
"NO! I thought you sent me away to keep me safe, to protect me, but now I see you just did it to get rid of me! You hate me! You never loved me!"  
  
"Kaya, you know that's not true!"  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
Just then, she heard someone coming. It was a guy about her age, with a purple tank top and blond messy hair, and lavender eyes. He tripped, stumbled, and crashed in front of Kaya, jerking her out of La-la Land.  
  
She blinked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Owww.....yeah, I'm ok," he replied, getting up. Then he noticed the small charm she had been fiddling with. "Holy crap," he gasped. Kaya looked up and their eyes met.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Finally, Malik broke the embrace. "I-I forgot to give this to you. I saw this up.....there.....and I thought you'd like it....." He held out a small gold charm, a charm for a charm bracelet. Hieroglyphics spelled a single word.  
  
"It means luck, right?" Kaya asked. Malik nodded.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
(Yes, I know that that may seem confusing right now. It will make sense in the first chapter of part 3, to be posted fairly soon, as of 8/3/03)  
  
"Can you still read it?" the person asked.  
  
"It means 'luck', right?" Then her eyes widened. Wordlessly, Kaya stood up and walked to the stranger. She looked deep into his lavender eyes. "Malik?" she whispered. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yep," Malik replied softly, a grin forming on his face. Kaya grinned back, and flung her arms around his neck. Malik hugged her back. "It's been, what, 4 years?"  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" Kaya exclaimed, hugging him hard.  
  
"I know," Malik said quietly, grinning.  
  
(BMMW: Must. Not. Kill. OC.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Heh. That's basically going to be Yami's reaction. ^_^U)  
  
Kaya felt so weird. This was her best friend, (A/N: SEE?! Best friend, NOT boyfriend! And NO, they will not hook up, so don't even ask!) the one who had been through so much with her. It was funny, in a cosmic sort of way, how he had come in, right when she needed him so much.  
  
Everything came crashing down on Kaya at once, and she collapsed on Malik and sobbed.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. Kaya didn't reply. "Apparently not," Malik said under his breath, hugging her tighter.  
  
Kaya looked up and Malik and drew in a shaky breath. "Ok," she said. "I really need to tell you a long story."  
  
****************************************  
  
Yugi gently pushed open the door to Yami's Soul Room. "Um, hi?" he said, opening the door a little further. He walked in and sat down on the floor next to Yami, who had his back to the wall. They sat there for a moment, not saying anything.  
  
(Mojobubbles: No, this is not yaoi...  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: If you really see the need to make em gay, fine..but to us Yami and Yugi are just really close, like brothers, y'know?)  
  
Yami broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That you had to see those memories, that I...." Yami couldn't find the right words to explain what he meant.  
  
"It's ok," Yugi said, putting his hand on Yami's shoulder. "What you saw was enough to make anybody cry." Yami sighed.  
  
"I can't believe how blind I was," he said bitterly. "I thought that, that I was doing the right thing....I came so close to losing her, Yugi." He stopped and looked at Yugi. "You are my light, my friend, but Kaya was my light thousands of years before you were born. Kaya was my first light."  
  
***************************************  
  
(Y. Mojobubbles: So, now you know why we called this chapter, "First Light"!)  
  
"I'm sorry," Malik said, as soon as Kaya finished her story.  
  
"Me too," Kaya sighed. Malik looked worried. He remembered the last time Kaya and Yami had had a huge ass fight like this one....  
  
"Kaya," he said slowly, "did you....you know?"  
  
"No....Malik what the hell are you talking about?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Give me your hands," Malik ordered. Kaya stuck out her arms, palms facing down, wearing a puzzled expression.  
  
Malik gently rolled up her sleeves, then took her hands and flipped her arms over. Kaya nearly screamed at what she saw.  
  
Long, jagged scars were all over her wrists.  
  
"Oh my God.." she whispered. "I remember..I was so angry..and so confused...I ran off....got hurt......then you........"  
  
"It freaked me out so much when you showed me those.......because I had thought that.......things had been so perfect, that I was the only one with problems with my family........then I realized you and me where in the same boat," Malik said, his voice wavering.  
  
For a moment, neither said anything.  
  
"Malik, I wanna go find Yami-tachi," Kaya said finally, rolling her sleeves back down. He nodded and they got up. The two of them began to talk, and just be best friends.  
  
Then Kaya heard a thump and looked down. Malik had tripped on a tree root. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "That was /real/ smart, Malik," she said, bending down to help him up. They looked up, and froze.  
  
Kaya found herself staring, once again, straight into the face of Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
(Mojobubbles: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Whoo, I kill myself.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: (smacks forehead) You are still a baka.)  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, feeling tons of emotions coursing through her body.  
  
"I still want them," he said. "I still want the Millennium Items."  
  
Malik gripped the Millennium Rod a little tighter, and felt Kaya squeezing his hand so hard it was cutting off his circulation.  
  
"You'll never get them, you /murderer/." Malik hissed.  
  
Pegasus simply looked annoyed. "Fine, be that way," he said. Then he drew something out of his pocket. They were two Duel Monsters cards. But not any Duel Monsters cards.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light, and Kaya and Malik slumped to the ground.  
  
Pegasus grinned maniacally and stared at the two Duel Monsters cards.  
  
"Two down," he muttered, then he started laughing like an insane vegetable. 


	7. The Gauntlet Is Thrown

Chapter 7  
  
The Gauntlet Is Thrown  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Lifehouse, the website w/ pictures of chibi Malik, or any of the fics I may make reference to, Harry Potter, or Kidz Bop.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Konnichiwa, minna-san!  
  
Mojobubbles: KIDZ BOP IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!! EVIL I TELL YOU, EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: (blink) O_O  
  
Mojobubbles: Thank you. Oh yeah, does anyone notice what's different about me?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Oh no, not this..  
  
Yugi: What did you do?  
  
Mojobubbles: Can't you see? (tosses hair)  
  
Joey: Uh...you lost weight?  
  
Mojobubbles: I will pretend I didn't hear that, you insensitive pig.  
  
Yami: You got a new shirt? You got new makeup? You got braces?  
  
Mojobubbles: No... (tosses hair in Yami's face and it smacks him)  
  
Yami: Hey, careful with that!  
  
Malik: You should talk, Mr. My-hair-doubles-as-a-lethal-weapon.  
  
Mojobubbles: ARGH! YOU BAKANA KISAMAS! I GOT MY HAIR CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Oh.  
  
Mojobubbles: What do you think? It's a little past my shoulders now, and I got some layers in it.  
  
All: It's very nice.  
  
Mojobubbles: Malik, ask your yami what he thinks! Ask him!  
  
Malik: Ok, ok! Geez....  
  
**In Y. Malik's Soul Room**  
  
Malik: Hey yami, can you-  
  
Y. Malik: GET THE F**K OUT OF MY SOUL ROOM!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS SLEEPING, YOU F*****G ALBINO EGYPTIAN?!  
  
Malik: Ok, later then.  
  
**Back outside**  
  
Mojobubbles: Well, what did he think?  
  
Malik: He thought it was..nice. (shifty eyes)  
  
Mojobubbles: Kura-chan, ask your yami!  
  
Kura: All right, but he's not going to be happy. (summons his yami)  
  
Y. Bakura: What the hell do you- (sees Mojobubbles' hair) AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: (eyes get all shiny and tear-y) That wasn't (sniffle) nice.....  
  
Yami: I suggest you apologize, tomb robber.  
  
Kaya: Yeah. She tortures the characters when she's mad at them.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Plus, she's gonna start crying reeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllly loud.  
  
Y. Bakura: O_O Good point. (to Mojobubbles) Uh, sorry, I, uh, didn't mean it....I know how to make it up to you! (summons Pegasus)  
  
Pegasus: (sees Y. Bakura and starts spazzing)  
  
Mojobubbles: (giggle)  
  
Y. Bakura: (chucks Pegasus against the wall)  
  
Mojobubbles: YAY! Ok, I forgive you!  
  
Y. Bakura: Thank Ra. (goes back into Soul Room)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Anyway......Malik's mad at us.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Mojobubbles: I found a website that has all these pictures of Malik.  
  
Lawyers: (advancing on Mojobubbles)  
  
Mojobubbles: AND I DON'T OWN THE WEBSITE!  
  
Lawyers: Damn....(back away)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: But, these are all pictures of Malik when he's, like, 8 or 9, and he is soooooooooooooo adorable!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Like, there's this one where Malik just discovered TV, and Isis is practically dragging him away from it, and there's this other one of Malik hugging Isis, and he's all mad at us for spazzing at the pics and mad at Isis for not burning them.  
  
Mojobubbles: Speaking of Malik, I got to do some explaining: I am stuck with the American dubbed version, and therefore don't know Malik's dubbed name, and I'm just calling him Malik.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Actually, his name should be Malik in the dubbed version. Here's why: in Japan, there are no L's, instead it's R's. So, Malik becomes Marik in Japan, so his name would translate to Malik in America.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. What she said. Anyway, from all this various information, I am utterly confused as to how old Malik and Isis are now in Battle City, and how old they were when they were, um, "zapped" to the 21 century. So, this is what I am doing for this story and the rest of this trilogy. When Malik was 15, and Isis was 18, Yami was also 18 and he made the Millennium Items. The Tears of the Dolphin necklace came first, and Kaya took it when she was 13, almost 14, and came to Johto in the 21 century. Then, Yami, Malik, and Isis got their souls trapped in their respective Items, and then they popped out in the 21 century, bladdy blah...you know what happens after that. I know part of it isn't true, but I think there is some truth in my explanation, and....yeah.  
  
All: O_O Sure. We'll go with that.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: OMR! These author's notes are FIVE PAGES LONG!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami, that's our record!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ancient Enchantress: Y. Mojobubbles: Nope, don't know anyone named Ancient Enchantress!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami! Of course you do! Like you could forget, Ancient Enchantress let us glomp Yami! Speaking of Yami, Luna says she'd like to comfort you.  
  
Yami: That's, um, nice.  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Hm...you have a point. But then Malik would've died too. ^^U Dunno about his yami, though.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: BMMW gave you presents! Yugi gets stilts.  
  
Yugi: That's mean. -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: For Yami, a me plushie! SQUEE!  
  
Yami: Uh, thank you?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: For Malik, here's a sign that says, "I am Kirstie's so hands off you bakayaro!" For Bakura, a glomp. _  
  
Mojobubbles: For the Fruitcakes, (you know who you are) a life. For Brock, a map.  
  
Brock: Where does it lead!?  
  
Mojobubbles: Go follow it.  
  
Brock: Ok. (follows map) (falls off cliff) AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: For me and my yami, we get Dr. Pepper, Pop Rocks, and a YAMI CD!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!  
  
katiekat1414: (helps her up)  
  
Malik: Tree roots are EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! (wacks a random tree root with the Millennium Rod)  
  
Mojobubbles: The insane vegetable thing got started cuz I read this fic THAT I DON'T OWN called Mystery Yu-Gi-Oh! Theater (it was taken down...sniff) and there's this part when Pegasus says, "I'M NOT A FRUIT! (long pause) I'm a vegetable." So me and my friends use vegetable to describe gay fruity people. ^^U We must have ESP or something cuz I was just thinking 'bout you and I got a e-mail saying you reviewed!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: You were /thinking/ of her?! Ew...  
  
Mojobubbles: No, you hentai* (*pervert), I was thinking about reviews and stuff then I remembered katiekat1414 was the one who had the idea of Togepi sleeping in Bakura's hair, and for Yami and Kaya to sing "Hanging By A Moment". Gomen nasai*! (*Thank you very much!)  
  
*******************************************  
  
Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Ash, and Misty had gone off to find Kaya. (A/N: They haven't seen Malik yet, remember?) Kaiba and Mokuba had decided to stay with Yugi and Yami because....they felt like it. Mokuba, however, soon got bored, and went off to find the others. Kaiba, Yugi, and Yami sat in awkward silence.  
  
"So......" Yugi said, trying hard to make conversation, "nice weather today." Kaiba blinked.  
  
"Yeah....." he said.  
  
More awkward silence.  
  
"I thought she looked familiar," Kaiba said. "Kaya, I mean. I thought I had seen her before, I just didn't know where."  
  
"So....." Yugi looked at Yami. The spirit was awful touchy at the mention of Kaya. "You mean you remember her from ancient Egypt?" Yugi said finally. Kaiba nodded.  
  
Once again, more awkward silence.  
  
"Setoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" someone called.  
  
Kaiba looked up. "Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba ran to them and flung his arms around Kaiba's waist and sobbed.  
  
Kaiba crouched down and put his arms around Mokuba.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Awwwwww..  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Yeah, we dun hate Mokuba that much. But someone else does....someone who likes....blenders...BMMW knows what I'm talking about...(shivers) that was nasty....)  
  
"Mokuba, calm down and tell me what happened," Kaiba said softly. Mokuba took a shaky breath.  
  
"I just...I found them....they just....I couldn't do anything!" he sobbed, burying his head in Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
Yami came over. "Mokuba," he said, "we need you to show us what happened." Kaiba was slightly surprised at the gentle tone of the spirit's voice.  
  
Mokuba nodded, and they walked off, Mokuba clinging to his brother's hand.  
  
**********************************  
  
"See?" whispered the messy, black haired boy.  
  
(Harry Potter: Just like me!  
  
Mojobubbles: Out! Out! Out! (shoves him out) Wizards....)  
  
Eight bodies lie scattered on the ground. Yugi gently flipped one over and stared, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
Joey was staring straight back at him.  
  
He saw another one, this one was Tea.  
  
Another was Misty.  
  
Kaiba pointed to one. "This is that Egyptian kid from Battle City, ne*?" (*Right?) Yugi nodded.  
  
"That's Malik...but I have no idea where he came from."  
  
Yami stood there, frozen in place. He ran to one with dark brown hair. Yami put his arms around the small figure and held her close.  
  
Yugi stepped forward, and his breath caught in his throat. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Yami clenched his fists.  
  
"I failed," he said hoarsely. "I promised I would always protect her, and I failed. And now.....they're all dead. Our friends, my sister....."  
  
"It's not your fault," Yugi whispered.  
  
"They're not dead!" Kaiba said loudly, startling them all. Yami put his fingers on Kaya's wrist and felt her pulse.  
  
"Thank Ra..." he murmured, too relieved that they were alive to actually ponder what had happened. But Yami, being Yami, pulled himself together and went into ponder-mode.  
  
Kaiba stared at Bakura. His eyes were expressionless and stared straight ahead. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and fear.  
  
"Their souls are gone," he murmured.  
  
"Very nice, Kaiba-boy!" someone said. "I see you've found your little surprise."  
  
"Pegasus....You sick bastard!" Yami shouted.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Language, Yami.... T_T)  
  
"Temper, temper!" Pegasus said, shaking his finger at Yami.  
  
(Mojobubbles: No no no, Yami!)  
  
"Let them go," Yugi said, his voice low and quiet, not at all like Yugi.  
  
"How about I duel you for them?" Pegasus asked.  
  
Yami, let's do this! Yugi said.  
  
But, Yugi, you know what happened the last time we dueled Pegasus..... Yami replied, biting his lip.  
  
But what about our friends? What about Kaya? And imagine how Isis is going to find out that her little brother lost his soul! Yugi said. Yami didn't reply. C'mon, Yami. Yugi wheedled. You got to at least try.....what kind of big brother would you be if you didn't at least try?  
  
"Pegasus," Yami said. "We accept."  
  
No one had noticed that Mokuba had slipped away. If Yami and Yugi were going to duel Pegasus, they would need a little help.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Coolies! 'Nother chapter done!  
  
Mojobubbles: (singing) It's a sick cycle carousel, yeah!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: She got "No Name Face" the most recent Lifehouse CD.  
  
Mojobubbles: It has "Hanging By A Moment"!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: And she got a English-Japanese pocket dictionary, too.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (victory "V" sign)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Oh yeah, the funky title.....well it's just like that eppie where Pegasus takes Yugi's grampa's soul, so........yeah. 


	8. In The Blink Of An Eye

Chapter Eight  
  
In The Blink Of An Eye  
  
Warnings: 1.) The chapter ending is rather violent. 2.) The characters have an almighty sob fest in the end. 3.) This chapter's duel may suck. 4.) Pegasus bashing.  
  
Mojobubbles: Hey! Guess what, got a real funny story to tell. Ok, yesterday, (January 13) I went to Shakespeare Club. Yes, I am in Shakespeare Club, and I don't give a fu** if you think it's nerdy.  
  
All: (blink)  
  
Mojobubbles: Anyway, we're doing the Twelfth Night, and we're about to start rehearsing. Abby had all these pics from the Battle City season that we were looking at, and then she put them down and we go up and act and stuff. Well, this other girl, Leah, (if your name is Leah, I seriously doubt you're the Leah from Shakespeare Club. ^^) goes over to the packet of YGO pics, picks one up, looks at it, and goes and hides it under her script, which is off to the side. Well, she's not looking, so I go over and take the picture, and give it back to Abby.  
  
Kura (that's Ryou/Bakura's nickname, I made it up): It wasn't right for that girl to steal!  
  
Y. Bakura: (looks up) Steal? Huh? Where!?  
  
Mojobubbles: ANYWAY, Leah is playing Maria, and she needs a note to give to the guy playing Malvolio, who is a 6th grader.  
  
Kaya: Lemme guess: she got the same page of pictures.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep. Rolled it up, and dropped it on the floor. Right in front of Abby! So, then, this 6th grader picks it up, unrolls it, and pretends to read it. But seriously? He has this look on his face like, "What the hell is this?" So, Marissa, Abby, BMMW/Kirstie, and me are positively rolling on the floor laughing. Then the kid goes and is handing the page to Vicky, cuz he didn't know whose it was, and then me and Marissa are like, "It's ours! It's ours!" and Vicky's like, "Ooh! Yu-Gi-Oh! I love that show!" So anyway...that was really funny.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: It was though. I was in my Soul Room when she started laughing her ass off, and she told me what was so funny, so then I started laughing....hell, I bet even Marissa's isolated yami and Kirstie's rude one were laughing too.  
  
Isis: /Excuse me/ for interrupting your party, but I was wondering - WHY AREN'T I IN THE FIC?!?!?!?!?  
  
All: (blink)  
  
Isis: (rants) It's not faaaiiiiiirrrrrr!!! Malik gets to be in it, and he's a big meanie! He stole from me!! My own brother! And he gets a part in the fic and I don't!  
  
All: (blink)  
  
Isis: (calms down) I feel hurt and angry when you exclude me from fanfics and I want you to include me more.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Ok.........(zaps Isis into the fic)  
  
Mojobubbles: Did Isis use an I-sentence?  
  
Kaya: Wow....that was....un-Isis-y.  
  
Yami: I didn't know Isis was capable of.....that.  
  
Malik: (steps out from shadows) YEAH! (waves a tape over his head)  
  
Yami Malik: We got it! We got the whole thing on tape!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yah! (hi-fives them)  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah.....moving on, review responses!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Europa: Hi!!!!! *ahem* Yeah, my sister has a Kaiba deck and a Yugi deck, and sometimes she makes me duel her. I've beaten her every time, but then she's only seven. ^^U But I dunno if this duel will be very good. I've never written a duel 'afore.  
  
Ancient Enchantress: Sorry, Ruby! (hangs head) Actually, my yami remembered you, she just wanted to be mean. She was in a bad mood.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: But not today! AIBOU GOT THE YU-GI-OH MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (glomps DVD)  
  
Mojobubbles: Luna, go ahead and comfort Yami. He's certainly gonna need it in this chapter, cuz of all the stuff I do to him......(evil smile)  
  
Y. Bakura and Y. Malik: (holding this big wiggling bag thingy) (Ra that does not sound right!)  
  
Y. Bakura: We found him!  
  
Mojobubbles: Good job, guys! (opens bag) (Shadi pops out of the bag)  
  
All (except Y. Bakura, Y. Malik, and Mojobubbles): GASP!  
  
Kaya: It's been 5000 years and he still scares me! (hides behind Yami)  
  
Shadi: What am I doing here?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yah, I threw you in, cuz I needed 7 Millennium Items.  
  
Yami: So you put in the scales, too?  
  
Mojobubbles: No, there are 8 in this ficcie, remember? The seven in this chapter are the Eye, Ring, Puzzle, Rod, Necklace, Key, and Kaya's, the Tears Of The Dolphin thing.  
  
**************************************************  
  
~~In the blink of an eye, everything changes. In the blink of an eye, what's lost can be found.~~  
  
"In The Blink Of An Eye" by A*Teens  
  
*************************************************  
  
Surprise, surprise, Kaiba had a couple of Duel Disk Systems. And they were the cool ones from Battle City, too. So, Yami and Yugi did their cool lil combining thingy, and Yami Yugi (who will be referred to as Yami) put on a Duel Disk.  
  
(Mojobubbles: (drools) I love it when Yami uses a Duel Disk System...he, like, jumps all over the place and throws the cards around....yeah.)  
  
Yami didn't notice that Mokuba had added a few new cards to his deck.  
  
He faced Pegasus, and their Duel Disk Systems (DDS) read 2000 LP (Life Points..duh). "Let's duel!" they said at the /exact same time/.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Ra, how can they do that?!)  
  
**Inside Yugi's mind**  
  
"Alright, Yugi, should we-?"  
  
"Use the Mind Shuffle Strategy?" Yugi finished. "I was just going to ask you." Yami paused.  
  
"Yugi.....this is going to be very different then our last duel with Pegasus," he said finally.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked. Yami gently pulled him over to this window that appeared out of nowhere in Yugi's mind. Yugi looked through the window, and saw Pegasus standing there. A glow surrounded his Millennium Eye. But it was a very faint glow that flickered and sometimes disappeared.  
  
"What happened to the Millennium Eye?" Yugi gasped. Yami put on his classic this-will-be-a-piece-of-cake smirk.  
  
(Mojobubbles: (drools) Hoooottttttt....)  
  
"Pegasus made a plan with Giovanni," Yami said, "and I'm guessing it involved Pegasus using the Millennium Eye to strengthen Rocket Corp.'s Pokemon. But, so much power was taken from the Millennium Eye, he has little left, especially since he just used it to capture quite a few souls."  
  
"So, Yami, you're saying that Pegasus is going to have a hard time reading our minds?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi, especially if we use the Mind Shuffle strategy," Yami replied.  
  
"Let's do it," Yugi grinned.  
  
**Outside Yugi's mind**  
  
"Alright, Pegasus. Let's begin!" Yami said.  
  
~*~WARNING: SUCK ASS DUEL ALERT WARNING: SUCK ASS DUEL ALERT WARNING: SUCK ASS DUEL ALERT WARNING: SUCK ASS DUEL ALERT WARNING: SUCK ASS DUEL ALERT~*~  
  
(A/N: My sister has both starter decks, so the most of the cards are real, but she mixed 'em up so I might accidentally give Yugi some of Kaiba's cards. Gomen nasai*, ahead of time! *I'm very sorry)  
  
Yami went first. "I play Skull Red Bird in Attack Mode!" he shouted, jumping around like he always does when he's dueling. ^_~  
  
Pegasus thought for a moment. ^Skull Red Bird has 1550 Attack Points, not bad...^ "I lay this card face down, and end my turn."  
  
It was Yami's turn. "Fine. Skull Red Bird, attack the face down card!"  
  
Pegasus laughed. "Yami-Yugi-boy, I would've expected better from you! You just activated my trap card, Dark Hole! The effect of Dark Hole is that it destroys all monsters on the field! You lose your Skull Red Bird."  
  
It was then Pegasus' turn. "I play the Witty Phantom in Defense Mode, and end my turn."  
  
(Mojobubbles: Why did I give Pegasus the Witty Phantom? Cuz they look alike! Seriously!)  
  
Yami studied his cards. He could feel a strange poking sensation. He realized it was Pegasus.  
  
(Mojobubbles: NOT LIKE /THAT/ YOU PERVERTS!!!!!!!!)  
  
Yami, what is that?Pegasus is trying to invade our minds and see our cards.Should we Mind Shuffle?No, not yet. Don't you remember? His Millennium Eye is weak, and we should be able to resist it.Pegasus may not be able to read our minds, but with three Blue Eyes, we're in trouble!I know, Yugi.Wow. Yugi said.  
  
Yami held in his hand a card that rivaled a Blue Eyes itself. What Yami held was a Blue Eyes White Basilisk.  
  
Yami heard someone gasp, and run over to Malik.  
  
"Isis?!" they all gasped in surprise.  
  
She blinked. And looked around. "Oh Ra," she murmured. "I thought he came here...."  
  
Everyone just blinked. They'd ask her about it later.  
  
Then she stepped aside, and the duel continued.  
  
It was still Yami's turn, and he looked at Pegasus. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Basilisk!!!!!!" With a helluva lot of anime wind and light, the BEWB (Blue Eyes White Basilisk) appeared, and roared. "Not only that, but I equip my BEWB with the Dark Energy Magic card! It increases any Fiend-Type monster's Attack and Defense Points by 300. My monster has a higher attack than you, Pegasus. Blue Eyes White Basilisk, attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon with Deadly Poison!!!!"  
  
In a sequence in which there was lots of wind, and lots of light, the BEWD was destroyed.  
  
Pegasus was still in the game but with only 700 LP. "I play Uraby, in Attack Mode," he said, "and end my turn."  
  
"Want to go down fighting, hm?" Yami taunted. "Alright, Blue Mystic Moon Warrior, attack Uraby with Blue Ice!" The Uraby was destroyed, as BMMW had 2500 Attack Points, and Pegasus /lost./  
  
Deadly silence. Pegasus glared at Yami, but returned the souls to their bodies.  
  
There was much shouting and confusion, but everyone was happy. Yami and Yugi hi-fived each other. They had done it. They had won.  
  
Yami stepped over to Kaya. He smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami said. "For what happened. I just....I didn't know what else to do. I would never try to hurt you on purpose."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kaya said. "I'm sorry for what I said. I know you don't hate me. I was just hurt, and confused." Without another word, she hugged him tight.  
  
Yami let go and took her hand. He looked at the ground. "I found about...what happened that time...when we had that fight..back in Egypt." Kaya's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean, you found out that I ran off and almost died?" she asked. "And you found out that me and Malik are friends?"  
  
Yami stared. "What!?! Ask him to come here."  
  
Kaya was about to, when she remembered. Malik had gotten so far from her.....because he hated her brother. "Malik, c'mere!" she called, feeling like she was meeting him for the first time.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"How do you know my sister?" Yami demanded. Malik looked surprised.  
  
"Look, /Pharaoh/, we're just friends. Not that you would know, since you obviously don't care about her enough to have spent any time with her and then she-" Malik stopped. He and Isis had promised never to tell anyone about the time Kaya had run off without her permission.  
  
"C'mon, don't fight!" Kaya said. "Malik, he already knows about that, Yami, we're just friends. But all that stuff, that led up to the whole Battle City thing....I dunno."  
  
Malik and Yami looked at Kaya, then at each other. "Sorry, Kaya," they murmured.  
  
"Don't tell me your sorry, tell each other!" Kaya said.  
  
"Um...I guess it's in the past, now," Malik said. "Right, Yami?"  
  
"Right, Malik," Yami said. And they shook on it.  
  
"Yay!" Kaya laughed, hugging them both.  
  
"Wow," Tea murmured. "How many times did Malik try and kill Yami again?" she asked, as Malik walked over to Bakura to talk to him, and stuff.  
  
"I lost count," Tristan said.  
  
Just then, Ash looked over to Pegasus. He was staring at Kaya, whose back was facing him.  
  
"Joey," Ash said, "is it just me, or does Pegasus look eviler than usual?" Joey looked over at Pegasus. He was taking something out of his pocket.  
  
It was a knife.  
  
"KAYA, LOOK OUT!" Joey shouted.  
  
Before she could turn or do anything, she went rigid, and collapsed into Yami's arms.  
  
Misty screamed.  
  
"Mokuba, don't look," Kaiba whispered, hugging his brother.  
  
Yami sank down to the ground, holding Kaya tightly. He reached around, and pulled. The knife came out of her back, but it was obviously too late.  
  
"Kaya," he whispered.  
  
"Ow," she whispered back, trying to be funny. But even she knew she was finished.  
  
"Kaya, I'm sorry!" Yami sobbed.  
  
"It's not your fault," she choked. "You're the best big brother anyone could ever have."  
  
"Doomo*" he smiled. (*Thank you)  
  
"Ai shiteru*," Kaya said, and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. (*I love you)  
  
"Kaya," Yami said. She didn't wake up. "Kaya, come on, wake up! Please, wake up...." Yami sobbed onto her shoulder.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
Malik couldn't move. He looked at Yami, and saw the pharaoh's hands were covered in blood. Malik looked down at his own hands. Just like.....when his yami had taken over.....when his father had died.....had been killed...by /him/. NOOO!" he screamed. Malik began to run, but Isis caught his wrist. "Let GO of me!!" he shouted. Isis said nothing, tears in her eyes.  
  
Pegasus was laughing. Malik turned to him. "You sick bastard," he said, his voice shaking. "You've become a murderer."  
  
TF (Team Rocket = Team Fruitcake = TF, yah) looked at each other. /Murder?/ This guy had gone too far.  
  
Misty and Ash had basically gone into shock. Bakura held his head in his hands.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Ra Kura's kawaii when he's miserable (melts)..)  
  
Malik was shaking uncontrollably. Isis hugged him hard.  
  
Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, who was watching the scene with wild, scared eyes. Kaiba was rivals with Yugi, and especially Yami, but Yami had just lost his little sister. He could imagine himself in the spirit's place.....without Mokuba.  
  
Yugi couldn't think of anything else to say. He sat down next to Yami, and let him cry.  
  
Suddenly, Malik, Isis, Pegasus, Yugi, Bakura, and Yami felt a stinging sensation on their hands. There was a dark brown mark that had never been there before. It was a star, surrounded by a circle and funky symbols. You know that symbol thingy that pops up when you summon Exodia? Well, this was the exact same symbol.  
  
Also, at the same time, the ground next to Yami began to glow, and Shadi popped out. Like, when he popped out of the stairs in Pegasus' castle. Yeah.  
  
"I sense a-" Shadi was about to start ranting on a "disturbance in the mystical balance thingy" when he noticed the scene around him. Then he noticed the symbol thing on his hand. Puzzled, Shadi shut up.  
  
Isis buried her head in Malik's shoulder. Ra, if the /keeper/ of the Items didn't know any way to save her, then that was it. Kaya was gone.  
  
Bakura looked around. The symbol....it was a star, with something in the middle. It was.....a dolphin. Confused, Bakura looked up again, and thought for a moment. His eyes widened in surprise, and he ran to Malik and Isis.  
  
He whispered what he had noticed to them. They stared at him, wearing looks of shock identical to Bakura's.  
  
"Try it," Malik said, his voice unsteady. "Try and save her." Bakura nodded.  
  
He walked further down the field they had been dueling at. Isis was back where she had started, and if you were to draw a line between the two of them, it would be straight. Malik grabbed Shadi, and yanked the even more confused Egyptian so that Shadi was standing directly across from Isis, and Bakura across from Malik. Pegasus was all the way at one end of the field, and Yami, Yugi, and Kaya were clumped in the middle.  
  
Now, if anyone had been flying over the scene, they would have seen something interesting. Five people (Isis, Pegasus, Bakura, Malik, and Shadi) formed a huge star. In the center were three others (Kaya, Yami, and Yugi), clumped together.  
  
Then, something amazing happened. A low hum was heard, and the ground seemed to vibrate.  
  
Without warning, light poured from the Millennium Items. The symbol on their hands was glowing blood red, and it hurt so bad they felt as though they would pass out. The glow circled around Kaya. And, because this is an anime, and it's Yu-Gi-Oh, there was /lots/ of anime wind. Like, tons. So, anyway, without warning, it all stopped.  
  
Malik, Isis, Bakura, Shadi, Pegasus, Yugi, and Yami nearly collapsed, the pain was so great. Yami was about to pass out when he heard a small moan.  
  
Blinking, everything came back into focus and Yami looked down.  
  
Kaya stared back up at him, her eyes wild and glazed over.  
  
Kaya was alive.  
  
************************************  
  
EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Mojobubbles: SHOGO IS KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: We went to Kirstie's house last night and watched the Yu-Gi- Oh! movie. Then we watched a couple of eps that Kathy had on DVD.  
  
Mojobubbles: IT WAS SO COOL! We were, like, beyond hyper. I started losing my voice at 9:30.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Kirstie did these really funny impressions of people. Like, she did Pegasus. She went, "Hi, my name's Pegasus, and I, like, need a haircut!!!!!"  
  
Mojobubbles: This is what I made up:  
  
Croquet: (walks into Pegasus' room) Mr. Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: (jumping on his bed, watching Funny Bunny reruns, and listening to the Backstreet Boys)  
  
Croquet: Sir, are you alright?  
  
Pegasus: Ohmygod, Nick is, like, sooooooooo hot!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: But there were so many sub mistakes! Like, here are some: Kaiba was spelled as Caiba, Dark Magician was translated as Dark Pharmacist, Beaver Warrior was translated as Louise, instead of Duel Monsters it was Dear Monsters (so me and my friends were going, "I summon Blue Eyes White Moose in Attack Mode"), Shogo was spelled Shyogo and they called him a her, and these two were the funniest. One, Yugi means "game" in Japanese, so there was this one part where Joey is looking for Yugi, so he shouts, and the sub says, "Game! Where are you!?" The other funniest one is when Joey finds Yugi beaten up, and he says to Yugi, "and they took your thousand year jigsaw puzzle!" Then it was ROTFLMAO for us!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Oh yeah, Malik is in a very good mood. See, we told him what happens in the story, and also-  
  
Malik: (bouncing off the walls) MY DUBBED NAME ISN'T TERRANCE!!!!!!!!! IT'S MARIK!!!!!!!!!!! La la la la la la LA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: I just about had a cow when I saw the preview for the 11 episode. Malik takes over the Rare Hunter, then says to Yami, "Remember me?"  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: And Yami goes, "Marik!!"  
  
Malik: Presents NOW! (throws present at Mojobubbles)  
  
Mojobubbles: (gets hit with present) Ow! Anyway, these are the presents: Ruby has a glomp for Bakura.  
  
Bakura: (gets glomped) (blushes)  
  
Mojobubbles: Soooo kawaii! Anyway, from Blue Mystic Moon Warrior, we have a Mokuba shake with plenty of sugar for Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: I. Hate. BMMW.  
  
Mojobubbles: For Kura, Malik, and Yami, tight leather pants and tank tops. (drools at Kura and Yami)  
  
Mojobubbles: For Team Fruitcake, they get a plan that actually works!  
  
TF: Yay! Thanks! (steals Pikachu)  
  
Ash: Hey!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Y. Malik and Y. Bakura get some of the worms Mojobubbles and BMMW learned about in science.  
  
Y. Malik: Cool.  
  
Y. Bakura: That's so nice!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: (starry eyes at Y. Bakura)  
  
Mojobubbles: Yugi gets a pair of tall shoes and some more stilts. ^^  
  
Yugi: Why is BMMW so obsessed with stilts?!  
  
Mojobubbles: Joey gets salt. ^^ Tea and Tristan get mongooses. I think that's all of them!  
  
BMMW: (appears) You forgot Kaya's! (throws a bomb at Kaya) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: GASP! (grabs the Millennium Rod and controls the bomb so it misses Kaya)  
  
Malik: BMMW, I don't like it when you attempt to murder my best friends, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again. It makes me sad.  
  
BMMW: (sniff) Sorry. V_V (vanishes)  
  
Mojobubbles: You don't want that, Yami! (points to Millennium Rod) Malik licked it!  
  
Yugi: O_o?  
  
Mojobubbles: Abby found a pic on the Internet of Malik licking the Millennium Rod. With this look on his face like, "Oh I'm so damn sexy." Seriously. And Y. Malik is in the background with this look like, "Hikari, you're nuts."  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Ra, the author's notes are always so huge! What's up with that?!  
  
Mojobubbles: But, yami, we didn't tell them to-  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Ok, one more word, and then it's over!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS 25 PAGES LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Unknown

Chapter 9  
  
Unknown  
  
What do you get when you take 4 cups of hospital drama, "No Name Face" by Lifehouse, 2 cups of angst, a tablespoon of Ash-bashing, a teaspoon of humor, a sadistic bitch who enjoys torturing her favorite characters, and a pinch of fluffy hurt/comfort? THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: 'Nuff said. -_-  
  
Note: I dun own anything, including the bits of songs I've been putting in the last few chapters. Actually, I do own the cards, Blue Mystic Moon Warrior, Mojobubbles, Sweet Tooth, and Blue Eyes White Basilisk, so don't take em!  
  
Yami: Ra! That was probably the worst thing you've ever done to us.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles & Mojobubbles: Thank you. ^_^  
  
Mojobubbles: Mmkay, couple notes, this is probably going to be the second to last chapter of the actual story. The very last chapter is going to be a preview of the next part of the Pokeduelsmon trilogy, and a nice little way for me to thank my reviewers.  
  
Kura: How are you going to thank them?  
  
Mojobubbles: You'll see.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Next note, something about Isis and Malik - again. I know their dubbed names are Ishizu and Marik, but we're going to keep them Isis and Malik for 3 reasons: 1.) Their dubbed names are bakana*. (*Stupid) 2.) I like their Japanese names better. 3.) We feel like it.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yes, I am aware that my characters are being put through a lot of bad things. Why? Because when it comes to Yu-Gi-Oh! fics, I'm a sadistic bitch. ^_~  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: We watched the movie again!!!!!! There's this one part where Shogo starts crying and I freaked and was like, "Bad Joey! Stop distressing Shogo-chan!"  
  
Moving on......Review Responses!  
  
BMMW: I'm choosing to ignore your review. It wouldn't let me delete it, so I just gotta ignore it. This is why: 1.) You used the f-word. 2.) It's a freaking story. 3.) You really need to think before you speak-er, type. I'm not mad, just irritated that your taking a simple /story/ so seriously.  
  
Kaya: She still thinks me and Malik are more than friends?!  
  
Mojobubbles: No, she knows you two are just friends, she's just pretending she doesn't to piss me off.  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep. I'm quite used to BMMW's /ways./  
  
Europa: I got it off of www.meganimedvd.com It was only $16.50, including shipping and handling, and it came in 2 days. 'Course if you're in Canada, or England, then...I dunno. ^^ But there's this one part, where Yami Yugi actually..../smiles./ It is soooooo kawaii!!!!!! (melts)  
  
Yami: YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A FUN CHAPTER?!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami, chill, it comes out ok?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Mojobubbles, you just gave away the ending!  
  
Mojobubbles: What?! I thought it was pretty obvious I'm not really gonna kill Kaya.  
  
Note: I decided that Malik's yami was banished to the Shadow Realm, but he can occasionally contact Malik, and then he insults Malik. Sometimes he can even take over Malik, but all he can really do is make him say stuff. He's in the Shadow Realm, pplz, and he's not able to actually take over Malik's body. (blinks) Ra that doesn't sound right...  
  
******************************************  
  
~~I am falling into grace to the unknown  
  
to where you are and faith  
  
makes everybody scared  
  
it's the unknown the don't know  
  
that keeps me hanging on and on and on to you~~  
  
- "Unknown" by Lifehouse  
  
********************************************  
  
When we last left off: Kaya had just been stabbed in the back and killed by Pegasus. The group was having a huge sob fest when Bakura noticed that there were odd similarities between the symbol on the hands of the Holders of the Millennium Items and the scene. So, the Millennium Item Holders stood in a pattern that was identical to the symbol on their hands. Because of this power was sucked out their Items and into Kaya, and at the moment, she's alive. Yay!  
  
Kaiba flicked out his cell phone and dialed 119. (That's the Japanese equivalent of 911, btw. ^_^) He explained the situation, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
The ambulance arrived in less than 5 minutes, along with the police, who arrested Pegasus.  
  
(Mojobubbles: (victory dance) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
The ambulance guys leaped out of the ambulance and put Kaya in it, refusing to let anyone else in the ambulance.  
  
"But I'm her brother!" Yami shouted indignantly.  
  
The meanie ambulance guys decided not to listen. They closed up the ambulance and left.  
  
TF looked at each other. "C'mon," James said, gesturing toward their van thingy.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Pegasus shouted. (The police had just handcuffed him and said, "You are under arrest blah blah blah" but they hadn't taken him away yet.)  
  
"Takin' these guys to the hospital," Jessie answered.  
  
"The platinum blonde kid was right. You /have/ gone too far." James said.  
  
The group began to squeeze into the back of the van. Malik hung back for a moment. He noticed something small and sparkly on the ground. Malik picked it up, and gasped.  
  
It was the gold charm he had given Kaya that lonely night. With the single word on it - luck.  
  
Malik stared it, unable to keep his tears back any longer.  
  
************************************  
  
At the hospital, Yami paced back and forth. Joey was calling Serenity, and the rest were completely motionless. Well, except for Malik.  
  
"Malik, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I shuffle my cards when I'm nervous," he replied. "It's a funky habit." Just then, he dropped his cards. Muttering to himself, Malik leaned over and picked them up.  
  
"You forgot one," Yami said quietly, picking up the one Malik had forgotten and flipping it over. Malik took it, but Yami wouldn't let go.  
  
It was Gyakutenno Megami. The description was "This fairy uses her mystical power to protect the weak and provide spiritual support."  
  
(Mojobubbles: I have that card right in front of me. That's exactly what is says.)  
  
^No, not now...^ Malik thought desperately. ^I can't start crying now.....^  
  
Yami finally let go of the card. But Malik didn't put it in his deck. He held it out to Yami.  
  
Malik swallowed. "You keep it," he said. Yami didn't say anything, but Malik understood.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Were those hints of Malik/Yami shounen-ai? (evil grin) Find out at the end of the chapter!)  
  
Yami looked down at his bloody hands and rumpled clothes. "I'll be right back," he said. "I just want to-"  
  
"Ok, Yami," Yugi said.  
  
Yami made his way down the hall. ^I bet I look really bad.^ He entered the bathroom and approached the mirror, and made a face at his reflection. His hair was drooping, his face was pale, not to mention that his clothes were incredibly wrinkled, or that his hands were covered in dried blood. (Lovely, ne?) ^Oh, I don't look bad,^ he thought to himself. ^I look like shit.^ Sighing, he turned the water on and began to wash off.  
  
*~*Back in the waiting room*~*  
  
Malik stared at his hands. ^Ra, it can't end like this. She can't just die like this. I'm going to miss Kaya, and her brother....Ra, Yami can't lose her either....IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!^  
  
He was shaking. He didn't hear Isis calling to him. He heard someone else.  
  
++Aw, gone soft, haven't you!?++  
  
+Shut up.+ Malik replied bitterly.  
  
"Oh Ra...." Isis murmured.  
  
"What?!" Yugi asked. Malik was completely spacing, the way he did when he talked to Yami, but Malik's yami was gone.....ne?  
  
"It's his yami!" Isis said.  
  
~*~In Malik's mind~*~  
  
(Mojobubbles: Ooh, this will be fun to write about!)  
  
Malik looked around his dark and empty soul room. Ra, he hadn't been here in ages.  
  
"I'm over here, you baka*," said a mocking voice. (*Idiot, fool, etc.) Malik turned, and was, once again, facing his yami.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone," he murmured.  
  
"You're pathetic, Ishtar," Yami Malik spat.  
  
"It's Kaya, my friend," Malik said. "The Pharaoh's younger sister. She was stabbed in the back....."  
  
Yami Malik looked at his (not a whole lot) lighter half. "Her, and the tomb robber, those were the only 2 people you ever met with any potential."  
  
"What do you mean?" Malik asked apprehensively.  
  
"I mean, she had so many connections to the palace, she would be a perfect addition to our little group of Yugioh haters."  
  
(By Yugioh he means Yami as pharaoh.)  
  
"You don't mean-?"  
  
"I do," Yami Malik said, grinning evilly. "You two were so young, you didn't even know I existed. I just took you over, and tried to coax your friend to our side!" He laughed. "But I suppose I scared her, which must explain why she hates you so much!"  
  
He disappeared. Malik collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Where's Kaya!?" Malik screamed. "What happened!?"  
  
Isis grabbed his arms. "Malik, listen to me," Isis said urgently. "She left. Kaya left."  
  
"No!" Malik yelled. Suddenly he reached out and wrapped his arms around Isis. "Tell her to come back! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
"That was my yami.....oh Ra..." Malik suddenly realized his friends and sister were calling him.  
  
~*~Outside of Malik's mind~*~  
  
"Malik!" Isis shouted, hugging him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Malik was shaking. "It was him, Isis!" he gasped.  
  
"What did he do, baby brother?" Isis asked, smoothing Malik's hair out of his eyes.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Awwww...how cute! We decided that's gonna be a bit of a running joke, Isis calling Malik baby brother and Malik freaking over it.)  
  
"My yami, took over, when I was talking to Kaya, and try to get her to kill Yami!" he gasped. "So she left!"  
  
"/You/ never tried to turn her against Yami?" Ash asked, slightly surprised. (Let's pretend, that somewhere along the line, Ash and Misty learned about all that Battle City crap and what led up to it.) Swiftly, Malik jumped out of the chair and had Ash pinned to the wall.  
  
"She knew how I felt, but I would /never/ make her choose sides!" Malik hissed.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Go Malik, go Malik, it's your birthday, it's your birthday......^^)  
  
"Sorry," Ash whispered. Malik took a deep breath and sat back down.  
  
"Malik," Isis said. "You can just tell her what happened when she's awake."  
  
Malik took out the gold charm and stared at it. "But what if she doesn't wake up?" he whispered, tears running down his face.  
  
Yami had been watching the whole scene, using his and Yugi's mind link. He swiftly left the bathroom and headed back to the waiting room. He crouched down in front of Malik.  
  
"Malik," he said urgently. "None of it was your fault. No matter what anyone says, or what I may say in the future, what happened was /not your fault./"  
  
Malik nodded. "Thanks," he whispered.  
  
"But how could Malik blame himself for something Pegasus did?" Misty asked Ash.  
  
"I don't think Yami Yugi was talking about what Pegasus did," Bakura told them.  
  
Just then, a doctor entered the waiting room and gestured to Yami.  
  
"Perfect timing," Tristan muttered.  
  
Everyone held their breath, including Serenity, who came in....sometime.  
  
The doctor looked at Yami. "I'm sorry, but your sister went into a coma 20 minutes ago."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: A CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: But what about when you said, "Was that Yami/Malik shounen- ai?"  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh, that. Nope, of course it wasn't! I can't write shounen-ai. Maybe the fluffy kind...I dunno, I've never tried.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Why did you put that in there?  
  
Mojobubbles: To piss off BMMW. ^_^U  
  
All: (anime fall)  
  
Malik: (gets up) You made me cry, you evil bitch!  
  
Mojobubbles: (grins proudly)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The Will To Fight

Chapter 10  
  
The Will To Fight  
  
Warning: May wanna have some Kleenex ready..also lots of angst circling around our favorite angstified platinum blonde Egyptian. ^_^ That's what I like to call Malik.  
  
Anyone who's ever seen the movie will know where I got the title...^_~ It's a great movie, but they drown you in all the "courage to fight" mush. ^_^U  
  
Mojobubbles: Gomen nasai for taking so long! To make it up here's a realllllly long chapter. But here are the reasons why it took so long: 1.) Last weekend was a four day weekend, so I was able to post tons of stuff. 2.) Look at how long it is! 3.) I've had Shakespeare Club a ton this month. 4.) Today, (Thursday) I had a weird day. Like, I had a zillion mood swings. See, Melissa borrowed my English-Japanese dictionary, and I asked for it back this morning and she said she had it at home, so I had a total spaz out and I kicked her locker closed. Yeah. With me, when I'm angry, I completely flip then feel bad about it and then (continues to bitch about random things). So, like I said, I had a crap ass day.  
  
Y. Malik: *cough* PMS *cough*  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Shut up you kisama!!!!!!! Stop being mean to my hikari! (hits him) She got teased today, too. This one boy thinks she has a crush on this other boy, and this same boy won't respect Mojobubbles' right to be herself by making fun of one of her shirts, and he makes fun of the fact that she likes Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah...(sniff) No one respects me....except for this one reviewer....that was the best review...ahem...WOW! 10 CHAPTERS!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Hikari....look..  
  
Mojobubbles: Hm? (looks) OMR!!!!!!!!!! 30 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! (bounces off the walls) 30 REVIEWSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: YOU PEOPLE ARE SO WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: I actually wasn't planning to end chapter 9 when I did, but I read it over and was like, "wow, what a perfect cliffhanger!"  
  
A random note: KAYA IS A JAPANESE NAME!!!!! I honestly had no idea. I just thought it would be a cool name. It means "adds a place of resting". And Mai means "brightness". Malik is an Arabic name meaning "master; angel; king". Ah, the power of the Internet...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Europa: Actually, the movie is Japanese. Getting it at Wal-mart would be like getting season 3 subtitled in English at Wal-mart. ^_^ The only way you could buy it in a store would be to go to Japan. ^_^U  
  
Ruby/Luna: DON'T KILL HIM!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Mojobubbles, control yourself..yes it was an evil cliffy......(evil smile)  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Well, that was a little....better. ^_~ Of course I didn't hand out the presents, I said I was ignoring your review!  
  
Shogo: We get presents?  
  
Mojobubbles: So adorable! Yes, you all do get presents. Shogo, you get a part in the story.  
  
Shogo: Do I get to use my Red Eyes?  
  
Mojobubbles: Probably.  
  
Shogo: Yay! ^_^  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: So adorable! ^_^ Anyway, Pegasus gets some presents.  
  
Pegasus: Ooh goodie! (dances)  
  
Mojobubbles: 0_0 Anyway...you get some Beano, and Britney Spears crap.  
  
Pegasus: How nice!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Poor deluded Pegasus.  
  
Mojobubbles: You get a plushie of the bishie of your choice if you can tell me what movie that's from. ^_~  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Kaiba, you get another Mokuba shake, and Mokuba gets a blender.  
  
Mokuba and Kaiba: Goodie. -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: I get...the baboon book. -_- What a caring friend you are, BMMW.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Tea and Tristan get a lamp, and a tree.  
  
Tristan: Why?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: I don't know.  
  
Tristan: Ok.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yugi gets more high shoes, more stilts, and walnuts. He needs a new name? Oh, I get it, because Yugi means game and-ohhhhhhhhh.  
  
Yugi: Why do I get walnuts?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Because in the movie, you sound like a chipmunk. So BMMW also has a new voice for you.  
  
Yugi: You people are so degrading. -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami, Malik and Bakura get more really hot clothes. (drools at Bakura and Yami) Malik also gets a hell of a glomp. But the way BMMW put it, it sounds like she wants me to glomp him. So, I think we just better ignore that one. ^_^U Malik also gets a spray that makes people stop touching you.  
  
Malik: BMMW ME AND KAYA ARE JUST FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! RA!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Victory depends on whether or not a duelist has the courage to fight until the bitter end." - Yami Yugi in the movie (I'm afraid I'm becoming obsessed...^_^U)  
  
(That quote came from www.lelola.net where I first discovered there was a movie)  
  
(And I am allowed to use that quote according to Lelola's policy so nyeah!)  
  
**************************************************  
  
"A coma?" Yami gasped. "How?"  
  
(A/N: I know squat about medical shit so I'm making this up off of the top of my head, k?)  
  
"She lost a lot of blood, and her body was having trouble functioning. It's a wonder she didn't die then," the doctor said. (This guy is pretty frank, ne? -_-)  
  
"What are her chances of surviving?" Yami asked.  
  
"At the moment, it's about a 35% chance," the doctor said. He looked around the room at the weary group. "You kids better head on home, get some rest. We'll contact you if anything happens." The doctor left.  
  
"We need a kiseki*," Bakura murmured, tears running down his face. (*Miracle. Believe me, I looked it up.)  
  
Yami sank back down into the hard plastic chair. Joey sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, man, no matter what happens, we're all in dis together," he said.  
  
Yami smiled at him, wiping tears off his cheeks. "Thank you, Joey."  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was really late, at Yugi's house. Kaiba and Mokuba had gone home, but everyone else headed to Yugi's house for a sleepover. Of course, it was a bit of a solemn one..  
  
Yugi had tried to sit, but he couldn't. First he called his 10-year-old neighbor Shogo Kyuuto and told him what was going on. (Mojobubbles: Yes, it is Shogo from the movie. ^_^ I dun know Shogo's age or last name. BMMW made up the last name, and told me it means also means cute.) Then Yugi was running around, getting extra blankets and pillows.  
  
Another one of Mojobubbles' custom plot holes popped up, and Mai, Duke, and Shogo popped out. ^_~  
  
At 11, everyone was getting sleepy. Serenity had fallen asleep on Joey, who looked as though he was having trouble staying awake. (Mojobubbles: Picture that. (pictures it) AWWW!)  
  
"Yugi," Duke yawned. "You look exhausted. You better get some sleep." He looked around the room. "Not to mention Malik, Isis, and Bakura..."  
  
"I think it has something to do with what happened today with our Millennium Items," Bakura said, yawning.  
  
(Mojobubbles: I love the way he says "Millennium Items"...so kawaii!)  
  
"You guys look totally wiped," Shogo added, nodding.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Yugi murmured. Yami vanished into the puzzle, and Yugi headed up to his bedroom. Malik slumped against the couch and fell asleep instantly, as did Isis and Bakura.  
  
~*~At the Kaiba mansion~*~  
  
Kaiba was typing on his laptop. Yes, at 11. While the younger sister of his adversary was currently in a coma. But he could barely concentrate on the screen. Sighing, Kaiba turned off the laptop and decided to check on Mokuba, who was very shaken up after the day's events. (Shaken, Mokuba, get it, BMMW? Huh? Huh? Aw, never mind.)  
  
He walked down the hall, and eased open the door to Mokuba's room. "Mokuba?" he whispered. "Are you ok?"  
  
Mokuba sniffled and shook his head, but Kaiba couldn't see because it's night, and it's dark at night. Hey..I LEARNED SOMETHING! Uh...yeah.  
  
Anyway, Kaiba went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Mokuba reached out and hugged him.  
  
"Seto," he whispered, "I'm scared."  
  
Kaiba nodded and pushed Mokuba's hair out of his face.  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Seto," he asked, "are you scared?"  
  
Kaiba looked surprised.  
  
"Because," Mokuba said quickly, "I know you don't like Yugi. But he's really nice! Sometimes, you would be busy, and I would go to Yugi's game shop, but please don't be mad at me Seto....I just.." He stopped. "Seto, what if something happened to me? Would you be scared then?"  
  
"Of course, Mokuba," Kaiba answered softly. "You're my little brother. You mean the world to me, you know that."  
  
Mokuba leaned against Kaiba. "When you're in a coma, you're still working, ne? But you just sit there, and you can't say anything or move, ne?" he asked.  
  
"Right, Mokuba."  
  
"It's like you're soulless."  
  
Kaiba realized what his brother meant, but found he couldn't put it into words. "You know how the spirit of Yugi's puzzle is like, Mokuba. I bet his sister is just like him."  
  
Mokuba nodded, understanding exactly what his brother meant.  
  
~*~Back to Yugi's house~*~  
  
Everyone slept in shifts. At the moment, Shogo was the only one awake.  
  
^Yugi's really nice.^ Shogo thought to himself. (Mojobubbles: Ooh, we get to write a sappy "courage to fight" Shogo inner monologue!) ^He stuck up for me, when no one else would. And, the "other face" of Yugi....his yami, helped me to find the courage to fight, helped me discover the will to win.....^ He flipped open his case of Duel Monsters (or Dear Monsters, which is what they translated it to in the sub....stupid subbers.) cards, his prized Red Eyes Black Dragon on top.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Yes, Shogo really does have a Red Eyes. It's like the whole focus of the movie. BTW, if ya want more info on the movie, check out And if you wanna see some movie pics, make sure you check out gallery 12. It's funny. The blue-haired kawaii dude is Shogo.)  
  
^I hope the spirit's sister is ok...^ Shogo clutched his cards tightly for reassurance; the way a little kid hugs a plushie.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Shogo has this weird habit of holding things very tightly. Seriously. He crumples up one of his cards in this one scene. ^_^`)  
  
Shogo buried his head in his hands and sobbed.  
  
(Y. Mojobubbles: You know BMMW is going to murder you for making Shogo cry, don't you?  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh crap. 0_0)  
  
It was about 3 in the morning when they got the call.  
  
**********************************  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: So, what do you think-  
  
Mojobubbles: My dad knows some Japanese! I got into this discussion with him about particles. My mom was sitting there like, I have no idea what they're talking about. Then my dad says, totally out of the blue, "Doomo arigato."  
  
Then, me: (thinks) Oh, you said thank you very much!  
  
So anyway, I go up to my room to finish my evil current events thing that I had to re-do because my evil history teacher was really vague about it and I did it wrong....doom on her! Anyway, then my dad comes in and shows me this book called (checks the title) The Complete Idiot's Guide To Conversational Japanese. I just about had a cow!  
  
Kaiba: You know your reviewers are going to kill you for 2 cliffhangers in a row, right?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: BUT IT'S NOT THE END YET! I was trying to say, What do you think of this chapter so far when Mojobubbles jumps in about Japanese!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Gomen nasai, minna-san*. V_V (*I'm very sorry, everybody.)  
  
********************************  
  
/Anyway/, it was about 3 in the morning when they got the call. The phone began to ring and Joey sleepily stumbled toward it. "Hullo?" he mumbled.  
  
"Hello, this is Domino Hospital. Is Yugi Motou available?" answered a calm and awake voice.  
  
Joey's eyes flew open. The others were stirring. "H-he's not available," Joey said. "I'm Joey Wheeler, a family friend."  
  
"I'm calling to let you know, Miss Kaya Tanaka is out of her coma. She is still unconscious, but out of immediate danger."  
  
Joey stared at the phone, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler?" asked the person on the other line. She smiled, though, when she heard shouts in the background.  
  
"Thanksforlettingusknowbye!" Joey said. Then he ran around the living room, waking everyone up.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler, why are you running around Yugi's living room at three in the morning shouting like a frenzied panda?" Mai demanded.  
  
(Frenzied Panda is a real card, BMMW showed it to me once.)  
  
Joey grabbed Mai by the shoulders. "The hospital called!" he shouted.  
  
"Joey, we're all right here, you don't have to shout," Duke groaned, covering his ears. Then he realized what Joey had just said.  
  
"The hospital?!" they all shouted at the same time.  
  
"What did they say!?" Shogo yelled, grabbing Joey's arm.  
  
"SHE'S OUT OF THE COMA!!" Joey yelled back.  
  
They all stood there, staring at one another. "That's cool," Misty murmured. They stared at each other some more.  
  
Then they all screamed.  
  
Yugi stumbled sleepily into the room, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Aw...)  
  
"Yugi!" they all yelled at once.  
  
"What?!" Yugi asked, feeling sort of scared.  
  
"Tell Yami to come out!" they all shouted.  
  
He did, looking tired.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked, looking irritated that they'd woken him up.  
  
Everyone else looked at each other.  
  
"Well.." Tea was going to tell them, but suddenly began giggling insanely.  
  
"The hospital called!" Shogo shouted, bouncing up and down.  
  
"What did they say?!" Yugi and Yami asked at the same time.  
  
"Kaya made it! She's out of the coma!" Malik shouted.  
  
Everyone began yelling and jumping on each other at the same time.  
  
Yugi stumbled to the phone. He quickly punched in a number, and it began to ring. "Pick it up, pick it up!" Yugi murmured, bouncing around.  
  
"Kaiba," answered the CEO, not sounding as though he had been asleep.  
  
"Kaiba? It's Yugi," Yugi replied. Kaiba was startled. Mokuba wandered into the room, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Seto?" he asked.  
  
"It's Yugi," Kaiba mouthed.  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened, and he shut up.  
  
"Yugi?" Kaiba asked. "What happened?"  
  
"The hospital called," Yugi replied, "and Kaya's not in a coma any more. She made it!"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "So that's what all that background noise is," he remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi shrugged. "We're all pretty hyper at the moment."  
  
"I can tell," Kaiba answered dryly.  
  
Mokuba was hopping up and down, going, "What (bounce) happened (bounce)? Why (bounce) did (bounce) Yugi (bounce) call? (bounce)"  
  
"Yugi, I'll see you later, Mokuba's going to attack me if I don't tell him why you called," Kaiba shook his head.  
  
Yugi laughed. "Ok, bye!" and they both hung up.  
  
Kaiba leaned down and put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders to get him to stop bouncing. "The hospital called Yugi, and Kaya made it. She's out of the coma," he said.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "All right!" he shouted, hugging Seto so hard he sent his older brother flying.  
  
"God, Mokuba, don't kill me!" Kaiba said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Sorry, Seto!" Mokuba said, bouncing back down the hall. And Kaiba?  
  
He actually /smiled./  
  
**********************************  
  
~*~The next morning, at the hospital~*~  
  
"We can't go in!?" Joey wailed.  
  
"I'm sorry, family members only, at the moment," the receptionist sighed.  
  
"Well, Yami, you better go," Yugi said. "You don't have much time."  
  
The receptionist looked from Yugi to Yami.  
  
"It's a long story, lady," Duke shook his head.  
  
"A 5000 year old story, to be exact," Malik muttered. A few people snorted.  
  
Yami was going down the hall when Malik remembered something.  
  
"Yami," he called, "wait up!" Yami stopped and Malik jogged up to him. "Give her this, will you?" he asked, holding out the gold luck thing.  
  
Yami nodded, smiling.  
  
(Kleenex moment coming up....)  
  
Moments later he stood in front of the door. Yami stepped inside, and the nurse who had showed him the way left.  
  
Yami sat down on the bed. She was pale and sleeping, but she was smiling, too.  
  
"Kaya," he whispered, holding her hand.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Yami....is that you?" she asked.  
  
"It's me," Yami murmured. Kaya slowly sat up, and stared at him.  
  
"Yami!" she gasped, hugging him and sobbing.  
  
"It's all right...I'm here," Yami said, rocking her back and forth.  
  
They let go, and Kaya leaned back into her pillows. "Sorry I freaked," she smiled. "It's just that, I was still awake in my mind the whole time, and I kept thinking about how I wanted to see you again, and be able to tell you I love you, and, now, I can."  
  
"It's alright," Yami said. "I freaked too." Kaya giggled. "What?" Yami asked.  
  
"You said 'freaked'!" she giggled. Yami rolled his eyes, and took out the gold thingy Malik had given it to her. He put it in her hand.  
  
Kaya looked down at the thingy and stopped laughing. "Oh," she said.  
  
"I think.....Malik has some things to tell you," Yami said finally.  
  
"What things?" Kaya asked.  
  
"I don't think....Malik should be the one to tell you," Yami replied, and Kaya nodded, deciding that this was important.  
  
"Speaking of which, why didn't anyone else come in?" Kaya asked.  
  
"The doctors said family only," Yami replied.  
  
"That sucks!" Kaya groaned.  
  
Back in the waiting room, Yugi was using his and Yami's mental link to let the others know what was happening.  
  
Yami?  
  
Yes, Yugi?  
  
Tell Kaya everyone says hi.  
  
Yami laughed and told Kaya that everyone said hi. She grinned and gave Yami her message.  
  
In the waiting room, Yugi paused and said, "Yami said that Kaya says hi, and she says, 'hi to Shogo, Serenity, Mai, and Duke, even though I don't know you'."  
  
The group laughed. Yeah, that was Kaya all right.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next day, the rest of the friends were allowed in. Only two at a time, however.  
  
The group voted that Malik go first, by himself.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because that-"  
  
"You're going, and that's final," Yugi said firmly, crossing his arms.  
  
"You better listen, Malik, or I think Yugi's gonna attack!" Tristan said, pretending to be scared.  
  
"I can see it now....attack of the killer dueling midgets!" Joey added.  
  
"That's not fair!!" Yugi wailed.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes and went down the hall.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Malik!" Kaya said happily, waving.  
  
Malik tried to smile, but it didn't really work.  
  
"Yami told me you have something to tell me," Kaya said. "So, spit it out!"  
  
Malik shook his head. "I can't....." Kaya just looked at him.  
  
"Can't, or won't?" she mused. "I don't care how long it takes you to tell this, but it's obviously something you need to get off your chest," she said.  
  
Malik nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
(Kleenex moment..again...)  
  
"Ky, you know Battle City? Well, I was there. And I was trying to kill Yugi, your brother, the whole gang," Malik said. ("Ky" is Kaya's new nickname..I typo-ed Kaya's name to Kyaa and came up with Ky.) Kaya stared at him.  
  
"Why?!" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story, and hopefully it'll make sense after I finish. But there are parts of it that /I/ don't know, even."  
  
"You know, my father died, ne?" Malik began. Kaya nodded. "But I never told you how," Malik added.  
  
(Dramatic pause.......lol)  
  
"He was murdered."  
  
"By who?!" Kaya gasped.  
  
"Me," Malik whispered. "But I didn't know I was doing it. I have a yami, but he's not like your brother or Bakura's yami. He was born, created, whatever, when I was ten and-well, you know." Kaya nodded, stunned.  
  
"My yami.....it was that day me and Isis snuck out above ground. Seeing Rishid hurt like that......he was finally able to get control. So.....killed my father." Malik stared down at his hands. He looked up.  
  
"And I bet now you're gonna hate me......" he said quietly. "And after everything I've done, I wouldn't blame you at all."  
  
"No!" Kaya said. "I couldn't hate you for that. It wasn't your fault," she said quietly, leaning forward and hugging him.  
  
(Y. Malik: (restraining BMMW) Not this again....)  
  
"There's a little more," Malik said. "D'you remember.....the night that you had to leave? Well......my yami.....came out again, after you saw.....them. And tried to get you to turn on Yami, and......."  
  
Kaya nodded slowly. "I remember," she said. "That wasn't you!" She hugged him again. "It all makes sense now!" she said.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Malik said. "Now get off, you're choking me."  
  
********************************************  
  
That afternoon was the happiest they had had in a long time. Yami saw Kaya again, and she met Duke and Serenity. The last two were going to be Shogo and Isis. Yugi could feel his yami's anxiousness, so he snuck in too so Yami could see his sister one more time that day.  
  
"So, Yugi, being short has its advantages, huh?" Kaya asked, after they told her Yugi had snuck in. Yugi stuck his tongue out, and Yami emerged. "Hey," Kaya said, grinning at him. "Yo, Isis, and, uh, other person I don't know!" she said, nodding to Shogo and Isis. The others sweatdropped.  
  
"This is Shogo," Yami said, gently pushing Shogo forward. He waved.  
  
Kaya gasped. "Akiiki?" she gasped.  
  
(That's an Egyptian boy name, I got it off www.20000-names.com, which I don't own, and it means "friendly")  
  
"Huh? I'm Shogo!" Shogo said.  
  
Kaya shook her head. "I know, you just look like someone I knew....."  
  
"He does look like Akiiki...." Isis remarked. Yami and Shogo both looked totally lost.  
  
"D'you think he's Akiiki's reincarnation or something?" Kaya asked her.  
  
"We could find out," Isis said, touching the Millennium Necklace. Kaya nodded, looking apprehensive but determined.  
  
"W-what did I do?" Shogo asked.  
  
"You didn't do anything," Yami reassured him. "But I don't know what they're talking about."  
  
"We're going to use my Millennium Necklace, to go to the past," Isis explained. Then she turned to Kaya.  
  
"Kaya, are you sure you're up to this?" she asked. Kaya nodded.  
  
"I've got to find out," she answered. Isis nodded, and touched her Millennium Necklace.  
  
**************************************  
  
"I forgot how much sand there was...." Kaya said, looking around.  
  
They were sitting against a pyramid that towered over them.  
  
"Are we in ancient Egypt?!" Shogo asked. Yami nodded, looking around. Then they saw the slaves.  
  
They were mostly men and teenage boys, but there were a few kids.  
  
Like one hazel-eyed, blue-haired kid.  
  
Shogo stared at the kid. "That's me...." he whispered.  
  
"Sort of," Kaya said, coming up next to him. (Mojobubbles: The past people obviously can't see or hear Yami, Isis, Shogo, or Kaya.)  
  
"Shogo, have you ever heard of the theory about past lives and reincarnations?" Yami asked. Shogo blinked.  
  
"You mean, the idea that we were someone different once, but then they died and we were re-alive-ed as who we are now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes.." Yami said.  
  
"Interesting choice of words, Shogo," Kaya remarked, grinning.  
  
"Well, anyway," Isis said, bringing their attention back to the slaves. "That boy there is you, in a past life."  
  
"Wow," Shogo murmured. The boy stopped and took a deep breath. He was obviously very tired.  
  
"What's my, or his, name?" Shogo asked. Kaya was about to answer, but a man, obviously in charge of the slaves, came up behind the boy and slapped him, shouting his name.  
  
"Akiiki!" he shouted. Kaya whispered the name at the exact same time. The boy was only 7 or 8.  
  
Suddenly, a girl about 7 or 8 entered the scene, accompanied by an older boy, about 14 or so.  
  
Yep, it's Kaya and Bakari.  
  
Shogo did a double take. "So, who are they?" he asked.  
  
"Kaya, and a tomb robber known as Bakari," Isis answered. "Kaya was transported to the 21st century with her necklace," she explained.  
  
Past-Kaya was walking with Bakari, looking depressed.  
  
(Ok, 'past-whoever' means that person in ancient Egypt, and just 'whoever' is that person in the present.)  
  
Yami realized why. "This was just after my 13 birthday...." he said.  
  
Past-Kaya noticed the slaves and walked forward. They watched the scene for a while, yammering away in Egyptian, leaving Shogo totally clueless as to what was going on. Kaya was surprised that she could understand it, after 5000 years, and translated what was happening to Shogo.  
  
"Right now, we're not doing much, just talking about random things," she explained. Then past-Kaya noticed Akiiki. She pointed to him, and said something to past-Isis. "I just noticed you, I mean, Akiiki, you in a past life," Kaya explained to Shogo. Past-Kaya was about to run up to the guy in charge, but realized she had no power over him when she was dressed as a commoner, like when she hung out with Bakari.  
  
Suddenly, there was another flash of light and the three seemed to be in the same memory as before. But it wasn't the same memory.  
  
Past-Kaya was wearing her normal clothes, and an armband that revealed her rank, when she stalked to the leader, and began yammering away in Egyptian.  
  
"I'm asking him how it's coming along," Kaya explained to Shogo.  
  
"What are they building?" Shogo asked.  
  
"A pyramid."  
  
Past-Kaya was looking at all the slaves. Akiiki was in the back, and when past-Kaya noticed him, he smiled at her. She smiled back, but the guy in charge was not happy. He strode to Akiiki and knocked him backward onto the ground.  
  
Both the Kayas were angry. Past-Kaya walked up to the guy in charge and began to yammer in Egyptian, this time the words much harsher and louder.  
  
~You have my temper.~  
  
~~Shut up, Yami.~~  
  
Past-Kaya realized there wasn't anything she could do. Still fuming, she left.  
  
Once again, the scene changed. Now it was night, and Isis, Kaya, Yami, and Shogo noticed a drop in temperature. Then they noticed two dark figures. The smallest of the two snuck into a tent, and emerged holding someone's hand.  
  
Kaya grinned. "I snuck in and rescued Akiiki," she told Shogo.  
  
Shogo blinked, then threw up his hands. "Ok, this....I can't believe this. I mean....you know," he shrugged, putting his hands back down. "It just can't be me."  
  
"Kaiba didn't believe either," Isis remarked. (That is one of my fav eppies..it has Yami shirtless!! (drools) AND TURBAN GUYS!!!!)  
  
"Well, maybe....something is about to happen, maybe that will change your mind," Kaya said mysteriously.  
  
"I am so confused!!!!" Yami wailed, tugging his hair. Kaya, Isis, and Shogo turned to him, sweatdropping. (Imagine that. It's quite amusing. ^_^)  
  
"Yami, why did you just tell us you're confused in Egyptian?" Kaya asked.  
  
"I said that in Egyptian?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shut up, Yami, you sound like a baka."  
  
Moving on, past-Kaya was still sneaking across the sand with Akiiki when a shout distracted her. She said something loudly. Kaya blushed. "I just swore," she giggled. Yami shook his head.  
  
The guy in charge raced out after them. Kaya and Akiiki began to run. The figure Kaya had been with, who turned out to be Bakari, paused. He took something out of his robes and held it up, shouting.  
  
It was the Man-Eater Bug.  
  
The leader saw the huge-ass monster in front of him and had a complete spaz out.  
  
Past-Kaya pulled out another of the things and shouted, and the Dark Magician (or Pharmacist.....lol) emerged, holding out his green staff.  
  
Yami turned to Kaya and freaked. "You-" He shut up and switched to Egyptian. "You knew how to do that?! And you took my Dark Magician?!"  
  
"Duh, Yami, you taught me how to play the Shadow Games!" Kaya answered in Egyptian.  
  
Turning back to the scene, the leader guy was gaining. The Man-Eater Bug and Dark Magician hadn't been summoned with enough magic to stay for long, and they had vanished.  
  
Something echoed in Shogo's mind. Something he had said, long ago. "Already hopeless....soon to be lost," he murmured.  
  
(That's one of Shogo's lines from the movie! Squee!)  
  
"Keep watching, Shogo," Kaya grinned.  
  
Shogo watched as Akiiki took out a card. He held it up. And shouted. A brilliant white light lit up the desert, and Shogo gasped.  
  
It was a Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Now do you think that's you in a past life?" Kaya grinned. Shogo nodded. The leader gave up and ran back to the tent. The past people laughed and ran back to the palace.  
  
The scene changed again, this time they were in a hallway in the palace.  
  
It was apparently winter, because it was very chilly. (Ok, that was lame....)  
  
At first it seemed like the hall was empty, but shouts coming from one end stated otherwise. It was past-Kaya and Akiiki, chasing each other down the hall. Akiiki grabbed past-Kaya. But she laughed and wriggled out of his grasp. Akiiki jumped up and chased her again, shouting "Ky!!!"  
  
"Ky..that was his nickname for me," Kaya murmured wistfully.  
  
Akiiki grabbed past-Kaya and began tickling her.  
  
"Ki!" past-Kaya shrieked, laughing at the same time.  
  
"And I called him Ki..." Kaya said. Suddenly Akiiki stopped and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.  
  
Past-Kaya crouched next to him. He said something to her.  
  
Shogo waited for Kaya to translate, but she seemed to have lost her voice.  
  
"He said his stomach hurts," Isis said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Shogo asked uncertainly.  
  
"He's sick," Isis said.  
  
Once again the scene changed, and it didn't look as though much time had passed.  
  
Akiiki was laying on a straw mat thingy, past-Kaya sitting next to him. He was breathing heavily and was in pain, she looked as though she was doing everything she could to help him.  
  
"He's going to be ok, ne?" Shogo asked uncertainly. No one answered.  
  
Akiiki turned to past-Kaya and tried to say something. She shushed him. Akiiki coughed, and groaned. He laid his head back on the mat.  
  
"He's dying," Shogo whispered. No one answered.  
  
Akiiki closed his eyes, smiling. Past-Kaya grabbed his shoulders and began shouting his name. She stopped, and buried her head in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Shogo stared the scene in front of him, stunned. "He died.....God, it was like watching me die, because-"  
  
"Shogo." Isis tried to get his attention and failed.  
  
"-I mean, that is me so I just saw myself die and-"  
  
"Shogo!" Isis tried again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be quiet," she said, looking toward Kaya.  
  
Kaya stood there, staring at Akiiki's body with wide eyes. Yami came up and put his arms around her. She clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her standing.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I didn't know." Kaya nodded.  
  
"I feel like it was my fault, like I could've done something," Yami continued.  
  
Just then, some completely random maid opened the door, and immediately ran over to past-Kaya.  
  
Isis turned to Yami, and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. She could tell he wished that it could've been him holding Kaya in his arms.  
  
Suddenly there was another flash of light, and Isis, Yami, Shogo, and Kaya were back in the hospital room. Kaya immediately fell into bed and was asleep in no time. Isis held back sudden tears as she watched Yami kiss his sleeping sister on the forehead. He loved his sister, and would die for her, even though he didn't show it - just the way Isis felt about Malik.  
  
(That didn't come out right....you all know what I mean!)  
  
Yami let Yugi take over, and he, Shogo, and Isis left the room.  
  
Yami sat in his Soul Room, thinking. ^Ra, this has been one hell of a week,^ he thought.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah, just curious, but about how long did it take you guys to read this chapter?  
  
Shogo: Why are you asking them that?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Take a look at how long this chapter is, Shogo.  
  
Shogo: (looks) O_O!!!!  
  
Yami: How long is it?  
  
Shogo: 35 pages!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: This chapter is easily the longest thing I've ever written. Ever.  
  
Espa: Hello. (walks in)  
  
Mojobubbles: ESPA ROBA!!! (glomps him)  
  
Espa: (being glomped) Erk!  
  
Yami, Shogo, Bakura, and Y. Bakura: Welcome to the club. -_-  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	11. The Joys Of The Internet

Chapter 11  
  
The Joys Of The Internet  
  
Warnings: Uh.....none, actually. ^_^  
  
******************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: (whispering) Hi, everyone! My yami's not here because-  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: (from behind the door) AIBOU THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU'RE SICK!!!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE WRITING!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami! I'm fine! I rested for nearly and hour!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Oh yeah - well, go take your temperature.  
  
Mojobubbles: Ugh, /fine/. (takes temperature)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Well, what is it?  
  
Mojobubbles: Uhhh.....100.8.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: WHAT?!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami, I'll go rest later! I just wanna type a little more.  
  
Yami: She seems to be in a very good mood for someone with that high a temperature.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Yeah, cuz she watched .hack//SIGN.  
  
Mojobubbles: Note to self: when sick, watch anime. ^_^ Who has seen .hack//SIGN? Doesn't Tsukasa look like Bakura?! BTW, I didn't go to school again today. I might be out nearly the whole week. ^_^ Speaking of school, I GOT MY ENGLISH-JAPANESE DICTIONARY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Melissa: (mutters inaudibly) -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: Hey, this is our fic! Come back later.  
  
Melissa: Grrrrr.......(leaves)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: So, she's in a good mood over that.....-_-  
  
Mojobubbles: A little note, this chapter is not the last one. There are two more after this. I know I said this would be the last one, but......oh well! Hey Yami, guess what!  
  
Yami: (looking kinda scared) What?  
  
Mojobubbles: I was bored in biology the other day so I started drawing your eyes!  
  
Yami: Um, that's nice.  
  
Mojobubbles: I hope you know that you have rather large, girlish eyelashes.  
  
Yami: Shut up.  
  
Mojobubbles: Make me.  
  
Yami: (eye starts glowing like when he's about to mind crush people)  
  
Mojobubbles: Shutting up now.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: I have said it a zillion times and I will say it again - you are a bitch. I will give out the presents, I just don't feel like it right now.  
  
Shogo: Awww! You mean we don't get presents?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Of course you do! At the end of the chapter, kay?  
  
Shogo: Ok!  
  
Mojobubbles: Kirstie, to answer your question: I have Shogo, Espa, Joey, Kaiba, Yami, Tsukasa, Yami Bakura, Bakura, my yami, Kaya, and Malik. So I have 10! Other people pop in too. But those people are usually people I hate and therefore I kick 'em out again.  
  
Ruby/Luna: (shrugs) Eh, I think he's cute. Have you gone on www.lelola.net and seen any pics of Shogo yet? I've been sick and I watch the movie while my mom's at work. ^_^ Hooray for the flu!  
  
Europa: Erm........ok. ^_^U  
  
************************************************  
  
Kaiba looked out the window at the cloudy gray sky. He was sitting in his limo, after a very tedious board meeting. Or should he say, bored meeting.  
  
Kaiba smirked to himself. He made a funny.  
  
He suddenly realized what the limo was about to pass. But...no, he couldn't go there. Mokuba was waiting for him and besides, what would the press think?  
  
Kaiba continued to have a fierce inner battle with himself.  
  
"Stop up here," he said, finally.  
  
"Here, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the driver (we'll call him Bob).  
  
"Yes, here," Kaiba said, sounding irritated. "Domino Hospital."  
  
***********************************  
  
He cautiously edged open the door to the room. The kid had her head buried in the pillow. She groaned.  
  
Kaiba was confused. He had thought she was doing well, but now she seemed on the brink of death. "Kid? You ok?" he asked.  
  
Kaya was surprised. "Kaiba?" she asked, rolling over and looking up at him. "What in Ra's name are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba shrugged. Kaya figured she wasn't going to get an answer and flopped back onto her pillow, her eyes closed.  
  
"What is your problem?" Kaiba asked again.  
  
Kaya opened one eye. "Tell my brother I love him," she said. Kaiba was really starting to get freaked out. "Because I'm dying-"  
  
Kaiba stared at her.  
  
"-of boredom."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, though he was secretly a little relieved. "Why don't you watch TV?" he asked, gesturing to the TV in the corner of the hospital room.  
  
"Turn it on, and you'll see why," Kaya answered.  
  
Kaiba did, and changed the channel. Game show. He changed it again. Soap opera. He changed it again. Soap opera. He changed it again. Infomercial. He changed it again. Game show. He changed it again. Another infomercial. Kaiba shut it off.  
  
"See!?" Kaya moaned. "They're supposed to save your life in a hospital, not kill you!!!!"  
  
Kaiba looked at her. "Here, kid," he said, opening his briefcase and taking out his laptop. He plugged it in, and in moments was logged on to the Internet. "Go to a chat room or something," Kaiba told her, even though his voice held traces of distaste. Kaiba obviously didn't approve of chat rooms and surfing.  
  
Kaya stared at the laptop. "But, you can't stay long, and I'm going to be on here a long time and-"  
  
"I know, you can borrow it for a few days," Kaiba replied, cutting her off.  
  
"But, don't you-I mean, it's your laptop, I thought-don't you need it?" she spluttered.  
  
"I have others," Kaiba said simply, and did his lil swishy coat thingy and walked to the door.  
  
"Kaiba, wait," Kaya said. "Why are you doing this? We both know you loathe my brother, and that kind makes us enemies, and......."  
  
Kaiba turned around. "Because, I know what it's like. I've been in his shoes before," he said simply. Without another word, he left the room.  
  
Kaya stared at the closed door, and then turned her attention back to the laptop.  
  
~*~In the chat room~*~  
  
PoKe_GuRl(Kaya): Hello? Anyone there?  
  
Magic-girl: Kaya?! Whr the heck have you been?!  
  
PoKe_GuRl: It's a very long story.  
  
Magic-girl: Um, ok......will ya tell me l8er? I G2G.  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Mmkay, see ya!  
  
^Magic-girl has left the chat room^  
  
PoKe_GuRl: La-la-la.....helloooooo?  
  
^ dragoness nerisia and KK3 enter the chat room^  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Hey!  
  
Dragoness nerisia: Hey long time no see!  
  
KK3: Ditto. Whr ya been?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Well at the moment I'm in the hospital.  
  
KK3: Seriously!?  
  
Dragoness nerisia: What happened!?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Uh...I'd rather not go into it. *blushes*  
  
KK3: Um, ok, Kaya.  
  
Dragoness nerisia: Hope ya feel better! Hope to see ya soon.  
  
KK3: Same here!  
  
^KK3 and Dragoness nerisia have left the chat room^  
  
^Europa has entered the chat room^  
  
Europa: Is anyone here?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: I'm here! ^_^  
  
Europa: HI! Where were you?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: *sigh* It's a long story. Basically, I rediscovered my past, my Pokemon exploded, I was stabbed in the back, and I'm here in the hospital with Seto Kaiba's laptop.  
  
Europa: Seto Kaiba? Who's he?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: 'Nother long story. Hey wait a minute, if we're in parallel universes, how am I chatting with you on the Internet?  
  
Europa: O_o Lemme guess - another long story.  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Yep.  
  
Europa: Well I gotta go, didn't do my homework yet.  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Kay, bye! ^_^  
  
^Europa has left the chat room^  
  
^Arakato296 and GIR's cupcake have entered the chat room^  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Hey you two!  
  
GIR's cupcake: Hello! *waves*  
  
Arakato296: Been a while, huh?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Yep!  
  
^Harriet Potter and crystal crittenden have entered the chat room^  
  
PoKe_GuRl: SQUEE! More pplz!  
  
Harriet Potter: Yo Kaya!  
  
Crystal crittenden: Uh, interesting reaction there, Harriet Potter.  
  
Arakato296: I would like to say that I am rather bored.  
  
GIR's cupcake: I'm not! I have so much crap to do!  
  
Harriet Potter: Urgh, so do I.  
  
Crystal crittenden: AGGH! My mom's yelling at me!  
  
^Crystal crittenden, Harriet Potter, GIR's cupcake, and Arakato296 have left the chat room^  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Wow, that was fast...  
  
^katiekat1414 has entered the chat room^  
  
katiekat1414: KAYA!  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Hello! ^_^ *sends katiekat1414 a virtual hug*  
  
Katiekat1414: Uh, thanks?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: You're welcome! ^_^  
  
Katiekat1414: Are you sugar high?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Nope, Internet high.  
  
Katiekat1414: K, I'm gonna go surf the Internet and work up my own Internet high!  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Coolies! *thumbs up*  
  
^katiekat1414 has left the chatroom^  
  
^Ayod Botla has entered the chatroom^  
  
PoKe_GuRl: OMR!  
  
Ayod Botla: OMR?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: It means "Oh my Ra!"  
  
Ayod Botla: NGA.  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Yeah. BTW, how's your fic coming along?  
  
Ayod Botla: It's cool, but the 'rents are kicking me off. C U L8ER!  
  
^Ayod Botla has left the chatroom^  
  
^Tiger of the Fire and Ancient Enchantress have entered the chat room^  
  
Tiger of the Fire: Hey! *waves*  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Hello, TotF!  
  
Ancient Enchantress: We're Marley and Marley, whooOOOOOoooooo!!!!!!  
  
Tiger of the Fire: O_o?  
  
PoKe_GuRl: She likes "The Muppet Christmas Carol". 'Course, so do I. ^_^U  
  
Tiger of the Fire: You pplz are wierding me out. I'm going to try and find a /sane/ chat room.  
  
Ancient Enchantress: Good luck!  
  
^Tiger of the Fire has left the chat room^  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Lemme guess - you have somewhere to go too, huh?  
  
Ancient Enchantress: Yeah. V_V Sorry! But I did see Blue Mystic Moon Warrior, she might come bye.  
  
PoKe_GuRl: BMMW?! *gulp*  
  
^Ancient Enchantress has left the chat room^  
  
^Blue Mystic Moon Warrior has entered the chat room^  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Hello Kaya!  
  
PoKe_GuRl: O_O Eep!  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: HANDS OFF MY MALIK!  
  
PoKe_GuRl: How the hell do you know about that?!  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: I have my /ways/.  
  
PoKe_GuRl: Ok I'm scared now bye.  
  
^ PoKe_GuRl has left the chat room^  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: How cruel. *sniff*  
  
*******************************************  
  
(Mojobubbles: Wow, that took forever to write......(falls over) @_@)  
  
That night, Kaiba was on his computer, wrapping up a report on the company's profits for the month.  
  
He was finally done. He decided to open up his e-mail account and then go to bed. It was pretty late, nearly 11:30.  
  
"Three new messages," he murmured to himself. "Spam, business, Yugi?!" Sure enough, he had gotten an e-mail from Yugi.  
  
Kaiba,  
  
This is Yugi. Kaya's coming home tomorrow at 2:30 and we're planning to give her a surprise party. It'd be great if you could stop by, even if you can't stay long.  
  
Yugi  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment. Mokuba said he was going to Yugi's, he must be in on this party. Mokuba had brought his money, too...were they buying presents? Kaiba bet they were. He decided he'd stop by, since it was Saturday and he had finished the report. After all, Kaiba had to get his laptop back. But he still wasn't tired.  
  
He logged on to the Internet.  
  
Then he remembered that he had a screen name. Maybe he would try out a chat room.  
  
He scrolled through the list of people who were chatting. One name caught his eye. It was PoKe_GuRl. That had to be Kaya. He clicked the link to the person's profile, but he got a new screen that said, "Screen name does not exist".  
  
Confused, he began to type. He turned on the AI. (You know, Artificial Intelligence, the voice thing that hacked into Pegasus' computer system?)  
  
"So, what are you trying to hack into tonight?" the AI asked.  
  
"I'm trying to find out where this PoKe_GuRl went," Kaiba replied. The AI took over, and in moments had pulled up a new screen.  
  
"No wonder it said 'Screen name does not exist'," the AI remarked. "PoKe_GuRl changed her screen name."  
  
"Thanks, I can take it from here," Kaiba said curtly, shutting off the AI. He read the screen. He smirked, since Kaiba can't really smile. Kaya had changed her screen name to Pharaohs_Lil_Sis. He read her profile and nearly laughed out loud.  
  
(This is her profile) "Don't mess with me, cuz Yugi Muto, the champion duelist from Duelist Kingdom, and Joey Wheeler, runner-up in Duelist Kingdom, are two of my closest friends. Not to mention that my best friend (NOT BOYFRIEND, BLUE MYSTIC MOON WARRIOR!) Malik can control people, and his sister can see the future. And of course, my friend Bakura has an evil tomb robber living in his ring, and Tea will bore you to death with her endless friendship speeches. I have a necklace that can take people to different dimensions, and a Duel Monsters card that is as powerful as a Blue Eyes White Dragon. And last, my big brother is an ancient Egyptian pharaoh who will come and kick your @$$ if you hurt me.  
  
And if you are not intimidated by any of these ppl, and mess with my anyway, then I'll have my friend Seto Kaiba come and sue the pants off ya."  
  
Kaiba blinked. She had called him her friend.  
  
******************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: So, next chapter, the group is at the mall preparing for the surprise party. Who knows what madness and mischief they'll get into??????  
  
Presents:  
  
Mojobubbles: Malik gets a large order of that spray that makes people stop touching you.  
  
Malik: Kirstie, when will you ever learn? (sighs)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Espa Roba, you get a welcoming thing.  
  
Espa: Huh?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Ask Kirstie.  
  
Espa: Ok. ^_^  
  
Mojobubbles: For Bakura, a chainsaw.  
  
Bakura: Um, this is interesting.......thanks?  
  
Y. Bakura (in his Soul Room): Hm, a chainsaw...........(laughs evilly)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Kirstie's yami, you have A FREAKIN LIFE!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy.  
  
Y. Kirstie: Whoa, how did I get here?  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: (shrug)  
  
Mojobubbles: I get.....a guide on how to stop PMSing!!!!!!! Whee!!! This is so nice because-hey wait a minute. -_-  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Tea and Tristan, and Misty and Ash, each get a make out session. Away from all of us. Malik,  
  
Mojobubbles: Theese are Kristie's words exactly: Bakura, espa roba, and shogo: a lifetime pass that you can't refuse to my glomp club!!!!  
  
Espa, Shogo, and Bakura: O_O  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Kaya gets a bomb again. -_-  
  
Kaya: Eep!  
  
Yami: MIND CRUSH!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami, that's an inanimate object!  
  
Yami: So?  
  
Mojobubbles: You can't mind crush it if it has no mind!!  
  
Yami: Oh. But I can still send it to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yes.  
  
Yami: Good. (sends it to the Shadow Realm)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: And from Kirstie, we have this wonderful chipmunk story:  
  
The Chimpmunk Story  
  
I found a beeper  
  
The beeper doesn't work  
  
I threw it out a window  
  
It hit a chipmunk  
  
The chipmunk's colon got clogged  
  
the chipmunk went to hell  
  
there he met the dark pharmacist  
  
they mated  
  
then they had little dark chipmunk babies  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Ra, Kirstie, I think you scared away all the reviewers!!!!!!!! 


	12. Fun At The Mall

Chapter 12  
  
Fun At The Mall  
  
Warnings: Silly random things......a little character bashing......a bit of OOC-ness on Malik's, Isis' and Yami's parts.  
  
Quick disclaimer: We don't own any of the stuff the Yu-Gi-Oh! people buy. So don't sue us saying we've stolen Oreos or Edy's Ice Cream or something.  
  
Mojobubbles: NO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!! WOOt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And look, wehave a new cast member for this stuff in the beginning! (opens door) C'mon, don't be shy! (pulls in.....Tsukasa!)  
  
Tsukasa: Um........where am I?  
  
Mojobubbles: Hey, Tsukasa, rmember me?  
  
Tsukasa: AGH! MOJOBUBBLES!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: It's nice to see you too, Tsukasa. -_- Anyway, this is Tsukasa from .hack//SIGN.  
  
Bakura: Bloody hell! He looks like me!  
  
Yami: I believe that's one of the reason's Mojobubbles is so fond of him.  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_^ MALIK TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF!!!!!! That was so funny!!!!!!!!!! He just reached around and yanked it off. And Rishid was finally in it. But he's got a really fucked up dubbed name: Odion or something. Changing the subject, who here has seen Princess Mononoke? (Other than Kirstie, she's the one who recommended it to me in the first place.) And who noticed that whenever Ashitaka is mad, his hair poofs out? It's quite amusing.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Hey, guess what, I have a name now! It's Kamilah. That's what my name was in ancient Egypt.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ruby/Luna: If Ryou was in it it would be perfect, huh? Seto read your review and this is what he has to say.  
  
Seto: I AM NOT GOING SOFT!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Go suck a briefcase.  
  
Europa: Hey, with your review, I have 37!!!!! Let's try and get at least 50 when this is over. Glad you liked, the chat room thing was my way to thank my reviewers. Um..........was it really that interesting? I'm honored! ^_^;  
  
Katiekat1414: Kat? Is she your yami? Anyway, glad I made you happy. I NOW HAVE 39 REVIEWS! WAI! But I put you in because that was my way to thank my reviewers, is put them in a chat room with Kaya. ^_^  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Um.............we'll go with that........Marissa has only read one chapter in this once anyway. YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!  
  
Bakura: No.......you mean she actually understands that Kaya and Malik aren't together?!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yes!!  
  
Tsukasa: Huh? I'm confused.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: (hands him BMMW's reviews) Read these.  
  
Tsukasa: Ohhh.  
  
Mojobubbles: Kirstie, I liked your comment on Yami's pants/shoes. ^_^ That was funny. And the screen names are all my reviewers. That was my way to thank the reviewers! Guys, here are you presents: Kaya, you get a peace treaty.  
  
Kaya: SHE REALLY DOES UNDERSTAND!!! (runs in circles)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Kaiba, you get a laptop-  
  
Kaiba: Not bad.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: -and emotional help.  
  
Kaiba: -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: School gets a BIG FAT BOMB!!!!  
  
Yami: A bomb!  
  
Mojobubbles: NO YAMI DON'T YOU DARE SEND IT TO THE SHADOW REALM IF YOU DO I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING PHARAOH ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Bomb: (explodes)  
  
Mojobubbles: OUR SCHOOL EXPLODED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Aibou, this is for you, and I think you need it: mental help.  
  
Mojobubbles: Heh, I do need it. Thank you Kirstie!!!!!! For the Egyptians, we have snow.  
  
Y. Bakura: Snow..................(puts his hand in the snow) O_O OW RA THAT FUCKING HURT RADAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles; Here you go Yami B, a flamethrower.  
  
Y. Bakura: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *melts the snow*  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: We all get the tape of the time those people on that freaky cooking show cut a lobster in half. While it was still alive.  
  
Mojobubbles: Lastly, the Pokemon get the ability to regenerate.  
  
Kaya: MY POKEMON!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALIVE!!!!! *hugs her Pokemon* THANK YOU BMMW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
At the same time Kaiba had visited Kaya in the hospital, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Shogo, Mai, Isis, Malik, Bakura, Duke, Serenity, Mokuba, Tea, Ash, and Misty were at the mall getting supplies for the party, and get well gifts for Kaya. They had split into 5 groups: Joey, Tristan, and Tea was group 1, Ash, Misty, and Mokuba were group 2, Duke, Serenity and Mai were group 3, Yami, Yugi, and Shogo were group 4, and Isis, Malik, and Bakura were group 5.  
  
Yugi had a clipboard full of the group's assignments.  
  
"Ok," he said, reading off of the clipboard. "Group 1, you're in charge of getting the snacks, group 2 is getting the cake, group 3 is getting decorations, group 4 is in charge of putting up the decorations, and group 5 gets to......um.......pick up Kaya."  
  
Group 5 sweatdropped. (Which is amusing because the members of group 5 are, like, the 3 YGO characters least likely to sweatdrop.)  
  
"Ok, we go and buy party stuff first, except for groups 4 and 5 who are going to go together and get presents first. We meet back here in an hour, so get going!" Yugi stopped. Everyone stared at him. "Why are you all still here?! Go! Go!" he shouted.  
  
The others scurried away. "We're not here!" Tristan and Joey shouted, sprinting away from their small-but-pissed friend.  
  
"Hey, pharaoh, I think your light might bite!" said Bakura's yami emerging from the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Shut it, tomb robber," Yami said.  
  
Isis looked from Malik to Yami Bakura. "Oh no...." she groaned.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"With those two running around, there will be nothing left of the mall by the time we leave!" Isis replied.  
  
Yami Bakura and Malik grinned at each other. It was time to wreak some havoc.  
  
And they decided to start by pushing Isis in the fountain.  
  
Yami Bakura and Malik tore down the hall, laughing, with Isis dripping water everywhere as she raced after them.  
  
"Ra, it's going to be a long day!" Yami sighed, looking upward.  
  
Bakura, Shogo, and Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
*******************************  
  
Duke and Serenity climbed out of Mai's car, glad to be alive. She drove like a frigging maniac!!!!!!  
  
(^_^)  
  
Mai, however, looked unfazed. "Ok, let's go get the decorations!" she said, striding into the party supply store.  
  
Duke and Serenity exchanged glances. This was going to be weird.........  
  
********************************  
  
Tea walked down the aisle, asking God what she had done to deserve this.  
  
WHY THE HELL HAD YUGI PUT TRISTAN AND JOEY IN CHARGE OF FOOD!?  
  
^We're going to be lucky to get out of here by tomorrow.........^ she thought, as Tristan and Joey raced down the chip aisle.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Ok, this is the best bakery in Domino, believe me," Mokuba assured Ash and Misty as they walked in.  
  
Ash had to admit, Mokuba was pretty cool, even if he was only eight.  
  
"Wow, Mokuba, you sure know how to pick 'em!" Misty said, examining all the cakes.  
  
"Only one problem," Ash said. "These are way too expensive!"  
  
Mokuba grinned mischievously. He pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"Mokuba," Misty asked, "is that a credit card?!"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "It's not just any credit card, though. It's my big brother's."  
  
******************************************  
  
Kaya stared out the window. It was snowing!!!!!!!  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Kaiba entered.  
  
"It's snowing, Kaiba!!!" Kaya giggled.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen snow before?" Kaiba asked dryly.  
  
"No, you silly goose, there's no snow in Egypt!" Kaya replied, laughing.  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrows. 'Silly goose'?  
  
"Well," he said, "I stopped by to see if you wanted to borrow this DVD, but I don't think I ought to give it to you if you're this hyper."  
  
"What DVD is it?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Fellowship of the Ring," Kaiba replied.  
  
Kaya freaked out. "Must have Legolas!!!" she gasped, flinging herself at Kaiba, who dodged out of the way.  
  
"Fine!" Kaya said. "If I can't have Fellowship of the Ring, can I have Princess Mononoke?  
  
Kaiba was surprised. "Princess Mononoke?" he repeated. "But that's so violent!"  
  
Kaya blinked at him. "So?"  
  
Kaiba blinked back. "Does your brother know you watch that movie?"  
  
"No-I mean yesss..............." Kaya said, doing the whole shifty eyes thing.  
  
****************************************  
  
Bakura, Yugi, Shogo, and Yami were still searching for Isis, Malik, and Y. Bakura.  
  
"Yami, are you ok? You've been awfully quiet," Yugi asked.  
  
"That tomb robber is going to ruin the whole party, I know it," Yami replied darkly.  
  
"No, he won't," Bakura answered simply.  
  
"How do you know?" Shogo asked.  
  
"I don't think I ought to tell you, Yami will get mad," Bakura shrugged.  
  
"I won't get mad!" Yami said exasperatedly, throwing up his arms. There was still so much to do, and already his patience was wearing dangerously thin.  
  
"Fine," Bakura said. "Kaya's friends with my yami."  
  
"WHAAAAAT?!?!"  
  
"Yami, calm down, you're making a scene," Yugi whispered, grabbing Yami's arm. Yami ignored him and turned to Bakura.  
  
"How?!" he spluttered.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "What I gathered is that sometimes Kaya would tag along with my yami," he said.  
  
"That tomb robber......." Yami stalked off down the hall, muttering to himself in Egyptian, earning very strange looks from other people at the mall.  
  
"Wait," Yugi said, cocking his head at Bakura. "How come you never told Kaya?"  
  
Bakura blinked, then grinned and sweatdropped. "He doesn't want me to tell! I suppose he has his reasons........."  
  
****************************************  
  
Mai was going crazy in the party store. She was grabbing confetti, streamers, balloons, plates, cups-ok you get the idea. ^_^  
  
"Um, Mai, do you really think we need all this?" Serenity asked, warily eying their nearly full cart.  
  
"Yes," Mai answered.  
  
Duke and Serenity did an anime fall.  
  
*************************************  
  
Let's check on group 2, shall we?  
  
"And it's gotta say 'Welcome Home Kaya!' and it's gotta be vanilla with chocolate frosting or maybe it should be ice cream and maybe-"  
  
"Ash. Shut. The. Heck. Up."  
  
"What?! Don't you guys want to get the perfect cake?"  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah, Misty?"  
  
"If I kill Ash, and I get thrown in jail, will you come bail me out?"  
  
Ooooooooooook.............I wonder if Tea is having any luck with Tristan and Joey?  
  
*************************************  
  
"Joey, Tristan, may I have a word with you?" Tea asked sweetly. They finally stopped and turned to her. Tea leaned forward and (KISSED THEM! Heh, no just kidding) grabbed their shirts. "Look, you two are freaking driving me insane!"  
  
Joey and Tristan exchanged glances. Uh-oh, Tea was really pissed off................  
  
"We only have 45 minutes left, so you two are going to get a hold of yourselves RIGHT NOW!" Tea continued. A few people stopped and were giving the three of them very odd looks.  
  
"We'll be good, we promise!" Tristan whimpered.  
  
"Just don't use the ketchup on us!*" Joey added. (*Remember that episode with the flashback where Tea squirted ketchup on Joey and Yugi?)  
  
Tea gave them another glare and let go of their shirts.  
  
(.hack//SIGN COMES ON IN 15 MINUTES! RAR!)  
  
Tristan walked cautiously toward the candy aisle. "Um, how about these?" he said, picking up a box of rice candy.  
  
(Some of the stuff they get really is Japanese snacks.)  
  
"Oreos?" Joey asked hopefully, holding up a bag of them.  
  
Tea sighed with relief. At least they weren't going crazy anymore.  
  
***************************  
  
Yugi, Shogo, and Bakura finally caught up with Yami, Yami Bakura (from now on known as Yami B, because the author is a lazy ass), Malik, and Isis.  
  
(Mojobubbles: 30 minutes of anime bliss.........I love .hack//SIGN!  
  
Kamilah: U-_-  
  
Mojobubbles: 'Member when Tsukasa was playing fetch with his guardian?)  
  
Both Isis and Yami were giving Yami B and Malik glares of doom, but for different reasons of course.  
  
"They're going to rip each other apart!" Yugi muttered. Shogo looked at him.  
  
"Really?" he asked, sounding nervous.  
  
"Well, they're spirits so-" Yugi stopped and corrected himself. "Well, Malik and Isis aren't, so.........."  
  
Just then, Shogo got an idea. He walked up to the others and looked up at them, an adorable chibi look on his face. (Mojobubbles: *melts*)  
  
"Excuse me," he said cutely, "but I think that we need to stop fighting." He turned to Bakura and Yugi, who caught on quickly. "Right, guys?"  
  
Bakura nodded, the exact same wide-eyed chibi look on his face. "Fighting doesn't solve anything," he said solemnly.  
  
Yugi nodded also, copying the other two. "Besides, we have a mission here," he reminded them.  
  
"Not the chibi face........." Yami groaned.  
  
"Must. Resist. Chibi-ness," Malik choked, trying not to look at the three.  
  
"It's so..........CUTE!" Yami B wailed.  
  
If they thought they had it bad, the chibi face had a much worse affect on Isis.  
  
She slumped to the ground, and closed her eyes. "They're just..........too cute for me............" Isis choked. Malik dropped to his knees and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Speak to me Isis!" he shouted. She didn't respond. "NOOOO!!!!!" Malik wailed.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, Malik, don't you think you're being a tad too overly dramatic?" Yugi asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"But Isis is down!!!" Malik told Yugi indignantly. (*shrugs* Malik gets a sugar high in the last chapter of "The Trip", so I've got him being OOC.)  
  
"Malik I'm fine, now get off of me," Isis said exasperatedly, opening her eyes and pushing Malik away.  
  
"Now that we've all stopped fighting, can we /please/ get the presents?" Yami said impatiently, tapping his foot.  
  
"Alright, alright, we're coming pharaoh," Yami B said, "keep your pants on."  
  
(Mojobubbles: NO! KEEP THEM OFF!  
  
Kamilah: *rolls eyes*)  
  
The group began to walk down the hallway, Yami in the lead. Just then, he stopped dead in his tracks. Bakura and Shogo crashed into him.  
  
"Ow, why'd ya stop?" Shogo asked, as Bakura helped him off the floor.  
  
Yami, however, didn't listen. He was staring, slack-jawed, starry-eyed at the store in front of them. "Leeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttthhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...... ..........." he drooled.  
  
"It's just a leather store, what's so special about it?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhe eeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........."  
  
Yugi grabbed his yami's arm and attempted to drag him along. "Fight it, Yami!"  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Shogo asked.  
  
"Well, you see, kid," Yami B replied, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. "The pharaoh has a bit of a leather fetish."  
  
"I don't get how he can be sooooooo obsessed over leather," Malik scoffed, turning around.  
  
"Since when does Malik talk like a valley girl?" Yami B muttered.  
  
Isis looked torn between amusement and annoyance. Just then, she noticed Malik staring wide-eyed at the store in front of him. She realized what it was a store for. "Malik, NO!"  
  
"Let me guess," Bakura said dryly, turning to his yami, "Malik has a large gold jewelry fetish." His yami nodded.  
  
Just then they noticed Malik dragging Isis inside the jewelry store.  
  
"See you later, Isis!" Yami B crowed, as Isis shot a death glare at him.  
  
"Um, guys?" Yugi grunted, still tugging on Yami's arm. "A little help here?"  
  
"Just let him go," Bakura suggested. "He might find something nice in there."  
  
"Fine," Yugi said exasperatedly, letting go of the hyper Egyptian spirit. Yami tore into the shop, staring at all the leather like a hyper little kid in a candy store.  
  
"Oh God/Ra................." muttered everyone else.  
  
*************************************  
  
Duke and Serenity had finally convinced Mai that she was going overboard with the decorations, and were checking out.  
  
All in all, they had done pretty well, now they just had to get to the mall to shop for the presents.  
  
*************************************  
  
Tea smiled down at their cart. They had managed to get the food without Joey and Tristan being killed, and they had got some pretty good stuff, too. Joey and Tristan hadn't wanted to leave, until Tea promised they could order a pizza to be delivered to the party.  
  
Tea shook her head as the three walked out into the parking lot.  
  
Those boys and food.............  
  
*************************************  
  
Misty, Ash, and Mokuba had ordered the perfect cake, too. It was vanilla flavored, with chocolate frosting and purple icing that spelled "Welcome Home!" and had plenty of rainbow sprinkles.  
  
And it was about 5 layers.  
  
But, of course, armed with Seto's credit card, buying it had been no sweat.  
  
Now, all they had to do was wait until right before party, when it would be ready.  
  
They set off for the mall as well.  
  
************************************  
  
"Yugi............?"  
  
"Yeah, Duke?" "Where's Yami? And where are Isis and Malik?"  
  
Duke, Bakura, Mai, Serenity, Shogo, Yami B, and Yugi were all heading back to the leather store.  
  
"Well, Yami found this leather store and ran in."  
  
"And then Malik," Shogo jumped in, picking up the story, "saw a jewelry store and dragged Isis in with him."  
  
"Sounds like you had a really weird afternoon, kid," Duke laughed, ruffling Shogo's hair. He had been fond of the kid ever since he had met him. (Ew not like that you hentai people! Especially /you/, Kirstie.)  
  
Yami finally emerged from the leather store, holding a big bag full of random assorted leather things.  
  
"You got all that?!" Yugi asked. Yami nodded stubbornly, as if daring Yugi to tell him to return some of it. "Fine," Yugi groaned. "You can keep it."  
  
Just then Malik and Isis joined the group. Malik was beaming, although Isis looked less than happy.  
  
"You look like you had a worse time with Malik than Yugi did with his yami!" Bakura said to Isis.  
  
"Look, it's the other groups," Serenity announced, pointing toward the door.  
  
"Ok, now we're gonna trade off," Yugi said, consulting his clipboard when everyone had been assembled. "Group 4, that's my group, we're gonna take the decorations and the food and set up the house and pick up the cake. Group 5, you go pick up Kaya. Everybody else, go shop. But the party starts in an hour and a half, at 5:30, and we only have a little more than an hour, so hurry up!!"  
  
They all scattered, and Yami B went back into the ring and Yami back into the puzzle as Yugi, Bakura, Shogo, Malik, and Isis all headed toward the bus to go to Yugi's game shop.  
  
Yami was pacing in his Soul Room. He was beginning to wonder if this party was more trouble than it was worth.  
  
***************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: IT'S FINISHED! I was getting really sick of this chapter, and it's finished!  
  
Kamilah (remember? That's my yami): That's good, since you're probably going to have school tomorrow.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. V_V In other news..............THE MANGA IS WEIRD!  
  
All: *blink*  
  
Mojobubbles: I've been reading online scanlations at this site: and boy is it WEIRD! It certainly isn't for kids, I can tell you that.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Mojobubbles: For one, I've heard that you set a guy on fire once.  
  
Yami: Oh, that................  
  
Mojobubbles: And there's lots of other violence, too. Like, when Yugi's grampa is in this tomb, (well actually I think it was Yami's tomb cuz that's when he got the M. Puzzle) this one guy he's with gets skewer-ed. And in the first manga, Yugi's grampa is telling Anzu (Tea) that she's really grown, especially in the chest. Which isn't violent, just disturbing. And Y. Bakura's pretty scary.  
  
Y. Bakura: I am not!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah you were. You licked Pegasus' blood off the M. Eye, and in Battle City, you make an oath with Malik and cut yourself (but you're using Bakura's body) to seal it, and you have a grand old time playing in your hikari's blood. And then in ancient Egypt, you have that huge ass scar on your face, and you rob Yami's dad's tomb and then for some reason you take out Yami's mummified father and start dragging all around Yami's palace.  
  
Malik: *snigger*  
  
Mojobubbles: And then there's you...................  
  
Malik: Oh please don't get started on /that/.......................  
  
Mojobubbles: I read the chapter (of the manga) where Malik got the pharaoh's memory carved into his back!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *smacks forehead*  
  
Mojobubbles: It looked like it hurt a lot.  
  
Malik: No, ya think?!  
  
Mojobubbles: And I saw Malik's father! Who is scary. Very scary.  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: But there was this really cute scene in that chapter (of the manga). Malik comes out of this random room in his house, and he's all sweaty and shaky cuz he just had stuff written on his back with a really hot knife, and he sees that Rishid wrote stuff on his face with a really hot knife, and Malik starts crying because he's so damn happy that there's someone else who shares his pain. I was like, "AWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
Malik: *twitching uncontrollably*  
  
Kamilah: Well, now I guess I've gotta keep Malik from ripping apart my aibou, huh? *sighs*  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* I guess I'll say it for them......................review! 


	13. The Party

Chapter 13  
The Party  
Mojobubbles and Kamilah: *_*  
  
Yami: What happened?  
  
Malik: *pokes them* They're in shock.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Malik: Because-  
  
Mojobubbles: IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs uncontrollably, then goes back into shock*  
  
Yami: *hugs her* Gomen, I forgot.  
  
Y. Bakura: I guess no author's notes this time, folks...........just remember to check out the end of the story, where they have an exclusive preview of the next part of the Pokeduelsmon trilogy. And, yes, Ash and Misty are leaving, and no, they are not coming back. No more Pokemon-ness. Hey, pharaoh, you and me, and Ishtar over there have to do the review responses.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Dman22232 - Y. Bakura: Cool, another Pegasus-hater. ^_^  
  
Ruby*Luna - Yami: Ugh, Luna, I feel your pain. When Mojobubbles gets hyper..............*shudder*  
  
Seto: I AM NOT GOING SOFT!!!! *goes and sulks in the corner*  
  
Malik: Hey, don't they have over 40 reviews now?  
  
Y. Bakura: SHHHHHH! If they hear that, they're gonna freak!  
  
Malik: 0_0 Good point.  
  
Karela gilbert - Malik: Wow. I bet if they weren't stunned, they would be bouncing around being honored that you like the story that much. About the question, I think they think that it would be better as a Yu-Gi-Oh thing, because there's not much Pokemon stuff in it.  
  
FelinaofL2 - Yami: No Kaiba bashing, sadly. -_- But in the second part of Pokeduelsmon (it's a trilogy, remember?) really sad things happen to him. And other people. Uh.............the preview is at the end, you'll see.  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior - Malik: Hi Kirstie. ^_^ *waves* I guess we'll give out presents. *shrugs* Shogo, you get a lollypop.  
  
Shogo: Is it cherry flavored?  
  
Malik: *checks wrapper* Yep.  
  
Shogo: ^_^ *sucks lollypop*  
  
Yami: I get a.........cow?! Well I can't take care of it for a week really, because this is that last chapter of the story. Ok, how about if I keep it alive until the first chapter of part 2? Ok, good. Next, for Kaiba, is more mental help.  
  
Kaiba: I hate BMMW.  
  
Anyone BMMW has ever insulted: Welcome to the club.  
  
Y. Bakura: Duke, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SHOGO!  
  
Duke: O_o?  
  
Y. Bakura: What? That's your present. Espa Roba, you get physic abilities.  
  
Espa: "Physic"? What's that?  
  
Y. Bakura: Apparently, you are really good at sports. Or at physics. Take your pick.  
  
Espa: *blinks*  
  
Malik: Umkay, Kaya gets mental help.  
  
Kaya: WHEE! *takes the mental help* Thanks, pal!  
  
Yami: *shakes head* She's been hanging around Mojobubbles too long...........I'm afraid the damage is permanent. Everyone else gets.......whatever.  
  
Malik: What do I get? *looks* O_O Oh no...............it's a chibi potion................  
  
Yami: You have to take it Malik................  
  
Malik: *gulp* I know...................*drinks potion* *shrinks* WOW! I IS A CHIBI!  
  
Y. Bakura: OH MY RA ISHTAR'S BEEN TURNED INTO A CHIBI!  
  
C. Malik: WHEE! *throws papers in the air* These are for you guys! *gives them to random cast members*  
  
Shogo: Mine says, "YOU'RE KAWAII!"  
  
Tea: Mine says, "You're gay". She's right! I am happy! ^_^  
  
Kaiba: Poor deluded Tea. Mine says, "Go suck a briefcase, money but." Well that's really mature, she didn't even use the right "but".  
  
Joey: *sniggers*  
  
Kaiba: What does yours say, mutt?  
  
Joey: It says, "DON'T YELL AT SHOGO!" -_-  
  
Tristan: Mine says, "DON'T YELL AT BAKURA!"  
  
C. Malik: I gotted: "YOU ARE THE HOTTEST CHARACTER EVER!" Tank you, BMMW! ^_^  
  
Kaya: Mine says, "Get well soon." How sweet! Wait, it says, "Get well soon.............not." -_-  
  
Yami: How the hell am I supposed to become a cow?!  
  
Kaya: Huh?  
  
Yami: Mine says, "You should become a cow and then see how it feels to wear yourself."  
  
Isis: I've got, "be nice to your brother!" Hey, I'm nice to Malik! But when he's a hyperactive chibi...................  
  
Yugi: I got, "You have cute eyes!" *sniff* Wow, that's the first nice thing BMMW has ever said about me...............  
  
Yami: Ugh, Kamilah's is from Meht-urt, BMMW's yami, and it's "YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK!"  
  
Tsukasa: I think I've got the weirdest one. It's, "Welcome to hell because you now live with Lisa and my yami wants to kill you for no apparent reason!"  
  
All: O_O  
  
Daricio - Yami: Hey, look, it's a review from Daricio. Mojobubbles, lookies! It's a review from Daricio!  
  
Mojobubbles: *blinks* *realizes what Yami just said* HI DARICIO! *waves* Erm, I don't know where the Poke- part went either. ^_^U How pitiful is that? And I already know about what happens to Joey. The poor guy dies twice in Battle City, but somehow lives both times. Go figure. And I know what happens to Kura. I've seen screenshots of him on the ground clutching his arm. ;_; Anyway, thankies for reviewing! Hey guys, guess what? You also get gifts from Daricio. Okies, Yugi gets one of those spinny Shadow Realm disks to send people to the Shadow Realm when they bug you. (Wish I had one for my sister.....)  
  
Yugi: THANKIES DARICIO!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All: *blink*  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, Yami, you get a key to your Soul Room, so people don't bug you when you're trying to find your memories.  
  
Yami: *stares at key for about 5 minutes*  
  
Mojobubbles: Yami? You in there?  
  
Yami: *runs and locks himself into his Soul Room*  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, Kura, you get a magic gem that does whatever you want!  
  
Kura: Ok......then I could use it to keep you from torturing us all in part 2, right?  
  
Mojobubbles: Um........  
  
Kura: YAY!  
  
Mojobubbles: Damn. -_- Hey look, it's a present for Roo!  
  
Roo: SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
  
Mojobubbles: And if you don't know who Roo is, then tough cookie! You have to go read Daricio's story "Where's Yugi?" Ok, Roo gets a book.  
  
Roo: "How to Shadow Duel w/o getting your behind kicked every time".......AWESOME! *reads it*  
  
Kaya: Do I get a present?  
  
Mojobubbles: Nope. But Daricio does have a point, because you get a bunch of presents in this chapter.  
  
Kaya: Yay! ^_^  
  
****************************************  
  
At Yugi's house, it was chaos. He was trying to hang up crepe streamer things, but his height made that very difficult, even though he was on a stool. Yami was tangled in the balloons, and Shogo was trying to put out the food.  
  
"Would you four help!?" Yugi angrily asked Malik, Yami B, Isis, and Bakura. They sweatdropped and went over to hang up a banner.  
  
Just then, Yugi lost his balance and fell, taking down the streamer things with him.  
  
Bakura went over and dug his friend out of the pile. "This better be worth it......." Yugi moaned, as Bakura pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I'm sure it will, Yugi," Bakura said soothingly. "How about if me and my yami go pick up the cake? That's one less thing you have to do, and Isis and Malik can pick up Kaya without me."  
  
"I don't trust him to bring that cake home in one piece," Yami said simply, nodding at Yami B, who grinned but looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Ra, pharaoh, not everything revolves around you," he said, folding his arms.  
  
"Fine!" Yugi said, throwing up his arms. "We only have 30 minutes anyway!"  
  
Bakura grabbed his yami, who was having an intense staring contest with Yugi's yami, and pulled him out the door.  
  
**************************************  
  
At the cake store, Bakura realized something. He had no idea what name the cake was under. "Um..............Mokuba Kaiba?" he guessed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Alright, Misty Waterflower?"  
  
Nope.  
  
"How about Ash Ketchum?"  
  
Zip.  
  
"Try Yugi Moto, you idiot," Yami B whispered.  
  
"Yugi Moto?"  
  
Bingo!  
  
Yami B took the cake and Bakura followed.  
  
"Don't drop it-"  
  
"I won't!! Ra, why is everyone so sure I'm out to ruin this party!?" Yami B snarled.  
  
Bakura blinked at his yami. Then something dawned on him. "You care about her, don't you?"  
  
"No!" Yami B looked both shocked and outraged. "She's just a.............she's my friend," he finished finally.  
  
Bakura stared at his yami.  
  
"If you just stand there gaping at me, then we're going to miss the buss and Yugi'll have our heads," Yami B stated matter-of-factly. Bakura nodded, and brought himself back to the real world.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Hey Malik! Hey Isis!"  
  
"Ready to go, Ky?"  
  
"Yeah, but Malik?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you keep bouncing around?"  
  
"Nooooooooooooothing.............."  
  
Isis shook her head and turned to the doctor. "Just make sure she rests a lot, and she'll be fine," he told Isis, who nodded.  
  
They walked to the parking lot, Malik still bouncing around.  
  
"Gee, Malik, you're not out acting out of the ordinary at all," Kaya said sarcastically.  
  
"I know I'm not," Malik said proudly, "so you won't find out about the-"  
  
Isis clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I have licking powers, and I'm not afraid to use them*," Malik threatened, his voice muffled. Isis yanked her hand away, looking disgusted. (*My sister says that to me all the time.........whenever I put my hand over her mouth she says that.)  
  
"What?" Kaya asked suspiciously. "What am I not supposed to find out about?"  
  
Isis sent Malik a oh-great-now-you've-done-it look. "It's nothing, Kaya," she said, turning to Kaya. "Malik was just being odd."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure," Kaya said doubtfully, but she didn't pursue the matter any further. And she was distracted by their mode of transportation. "Holy shit- Isis, you have a car?!"  
  
Isis nodded. "/Malik/ wanted to bring his /motorcycle/ here," she said dryly.  
  
"Hey, don't insult my baby!" Malik said hotly. (Hm, for some reason, I've got Isis being really sardonic. What's up with that?) They all climbed in, and Kaya smiled at Malik and Isis, who were still bickering in the front seats. They had their fair amount of sibling rivalry moments, but Kaya knew they really cared deeply about each other. (Now I'm being SAPPY!) She knew that Isis had risked her life for Malik in the Battle City finals, and how Malik hadn't ever dreamed of hurting Isis on his lil quest for revenge. (Oh, the sappiness!)  
  
Speaking of siblings, Kaya's thoughts drifted to Yami. She rolled up the sleeve of her right arm and scowled down at the scars. She knew the doctors had found them, and had probably figured out what had caused them, too. Her mind spinning, Kaya leaned her head against the window and watched the scenery pass.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Everyone had assembled in Yugi's house. Yugi was anxiously peering out the window, and Yami was still getting over the shock that Yami B hadn't mutilated the cake. (Wow, he really doesn't trust that guy, does he? LOL.)  
  
"Holy shit, they're here!" Yugi shouted. (Yes, Yugi did curse.......bad Yugi!)  
  
The others dived to their hiding spots, slightly amazed that Yugi had cursed.  
  
At the door, Malik was absolutely dying to get inside. When they knocked, no one answered. Kaya turned the doorknob, and was surprised to find the door unlocked. She pushed it open and-  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"OHMYRA!" Kaya squealed, running in and jumping on Yami, hugging the crap out of him. Then she jumped off and began hugging random people. Yeah. She's hyper.  
  
Bakura could feel how anxious his yami was. So he let him out. Kaya stopped jumping on people like a fierce mule. (*shrugs* Kirstie calls her that...........don't ask, people.)  
  
Kaya stood there, staring straight ahead and Yami B, her eyes wide.  
  
"Bakari?"  
  
('Tis not really his name. I've read Yami B's true name is Afifa. *snigger* "Bakari" comes from trusty 20000-names.com and I chose it cuz it means "noble oath". And because it sounds like "Bakura". ^_^U)  
  
"It's me," Yami B said, smiling.  
  
"Oh my Ra," Kaya whispered. "You've been in the ring the whole time? You're Bakura's yami?"  
  
He nodded. "Look, everybody!" Kaya said, laughing. "He's been in the ring the whole time! He's been in the ring!" She ran forward and hugged him. He looked surprised, but hugged her back.  
  
Yami began twitching uncontrollably. "Calm down, Yami," Yugi said, his voice thick with amusement, as he put an arm around the pissed off spirit.  
  
*************************************  
  
Shogo kept drifting over to the present table, looking very pointedly at Kaya.  
  
"Ok," she laughed, "we can do presents now!" She picked up the one from Shogo first. He was hopping from foot to foot, his face bright with anticipation. (Aw.......so kawaii!)  
  
"Oh, cool!" Kaya said. "It's a Duel Monsters wallet, just like yours, right?" Shogo nodded, beaming as Kaya transferred her deck into the wallet. Mai had given her a seriously cool shirt. It was black, and in jagged letters it said, "La, la, la, I can't hear you, la, la, la!" (Heh......I have a shirt just like that.) Joey and Tristan both leaped forward, thrusting two square packages in her face. They turned out to be CD's.  
  
"How did you know I like Every Little Thing, Joey?" she asked. (Went online and with Google, found some J-Pop groups and it said Every Little Thing's a pop/rock group, and that's what I like, so.......)  
  
Tristan had gotten her an import Lifehouse CD. She grinned. "These are so hard to find! Thanks!" (Hm, Kaya likes Lifehouse. So do I......coincidence?) From Tea, there was a Hello Kitty notepad. Kaya didn't really like Hello Kitty, but didn't exactly have the heart to tell Tea. Duke promised to teach her Dungeon Dice Monsters, and had given her a starter set.  
  
"Hey, no fair! He got his for free!" Joey pouted. Duke stuck out his tongue at Joey.  
  
Ash and Misty had both gotten a bunch of Pokemon stuff, like plushies and stickers. Yugi had gone to the toy store, and had a bunch of plushies, including an adorable raccoon. (Just like my Bakura.......you know, my beanie baby raccoon?) Mokuba grinned and handed over a Duel Disk System.  
  
"Wow! Mokuba, aren't these things really expensive?" Kaya exclaimed.  
  
"Not when your big brother owns the company that makes 'em," Mokuba said mischievously. Yami made a face at the Duel Disk System.  
  
"I wanted one of those," he pouted. Yugi patted his arm.  
  
"I'm sure Kaya will share it with you, Yami," Yugi said, trying not to laugh at his yami's behavior.  
  
Serenity had a "Fellowship of the Ring" DVD. "I like Legolas too," she said, grinning shyly.  
  
"Alright!" Kaya laughed, hi-fiving Serenity. Bakura shyly handed Kaya a long package, which turned out to be a suncatcher.  
  
Then Malik handed her a small package. Inside was a charm bracelet, only there were no charms on it.  
  
"See?" he said. "You can put the other charm I gave you on it." Kaya nodded and dug the charm out of her pocket and fastened it securely on. (That bracelet's gonna be important for the second part of the trilogy, keep that in mind.)  
  
"Thanks, Malik," she said, smiling at him. Isis had given her a whole bunch of charms, and the bracelet was soon nearly filled.  
  
Then Yami took out his present.  
  
"Yugi!" Kaya shouted when she saw it. "Did you let Yami go in a leather store!?"  
  
Yugi nodded sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. Kaya sighed, but she was grinning, and the others were trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Yami had gotten her one of those spiky leather bracelet things. And a leather belt. And a leather choker.  
  
"Yami!!!" Kaya laughed, but she shut up when she saw the last thing.  
  
It was a gold armband, with hieroglyphics that spelled out Kaya's name. Tiny amethysts were embedded in it, and they sparkled whenever it was turned.  
  
"Wow," someone said, which pretty much summed it up.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and Yugi went to answer it, a puzzled look on his face. "Kaiba?" came Yugi's startled voice from the doorway. "Big brother!" Mokuba cried, jumping off the couch and running into the entry hall with Yugi.  
  
"Hey kid," Kaiba said, ruffling Mokuba's hair. "I came by to pick you up."  
  
"Aw, do I have to go now, Seto?" Mokuba pouted, sticking out his lower lip and making wide chibi eyes.  
  
"Mokuba......not the puppy face," Kaiba warned. "You can come back sometime soon, ok?"  
  
Mokuba brightened considerably. "Ok!" he agreed, than hopped off to say goodbye, dragging his brother along by the hand.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Kaya said brightly, but the others looked less than pleased. "I've got your laptop," she said, holding out said item.  
  
"Um, I got something for you, too," Kaiba said, handing her a small square package.  
  
"'Princess Mononoke' on DVD! Thanks, Kaiba!"  
  
Yami glared at Kaiba.  
  
*************************************  
  
(SAP ALERT!)  
  
A few hours later, everyone was gone. Mokuba and Kaiba had left first, of course, then everyone had watched 'Princess Mononoke'. Although Shogo got pretty irked when they kept telling him to leave during all the particularly violent parts.  
  
Then it was time for Misty and Ash to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Kaya?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm sure," Kaya said. "I don't have anything left in Johto." She stepped backward, and with Yami's help, tapped into the power of her necklace. There was a bright flash of light, and Ash and Misty were gone.  
  
Everyone filtered out after they were sent back, however, and soon it was just Yugi, Yami, and Kaya.  
  
"Good thing grandpa isn't here to see this mess, or he would flip," Yugi commented warily, flopping down on the couch with the other two. "I guess I'll clean a little bit of it......."  
  
"I'll help," Kaya said sleepily, starting to get back up; but Yami just reached out and pushed her back onto the couch.  
  
"No," he said, folding his arms and giving her the Yami Yugi look. "If you do anything too strenuous, you're going to end up right back in the hospital."  
  
Most people would have flinched under that stern gaze, but not Kaya, as she was used to it. "Fine," she pouted, folding her arms.  
  
Yami went over to Yugi and helped him clear away some of the trash.  
  
"Aw, forget it," Yugi said tiredly.  
  
"We can finish it tomorrow, aibou," Yami assured him.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said, slumping onto the couch. Yami sat down on his other side, Kaya next to Yami. She leaned into him.  
  
"Why is it so cold in here?" she asked.  
  
"The heater is broken, and we haven't gotten around to fixing it," Yugi replied, his eyes closed. (Man he's tired......)  
  
Kaya shivered slightly. Which isn't surprising, since she was wearing a short sleeved shirt. She leaned closer to Yami.  
  
"I'm so cold, big brother."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
(Whee, these are so fun!)  
  
"When is mother and father going to get back?" asked four-year-old Kaya, looking up at her big brother.  
  
"I don't know, Ky," Yami replied, then eight. "It takes a really long time to fight wars."  
  
"I wish there wasn't a war," Kaya said wistfully. "Then we wouldn't have to be hiding in the dungeon so no bad people would find us."  
  
"But this way, we're safe," Yami told her.  
  
"I'm so cold, big brother," Kaya said, shivering in her thin dress. Yami reached around and took off his cape, and wrapped it around his sister.  
  
"Is that better?" he asked. She nodded, and snuggled next to him, her eyelids drooping. "Go to sleep, Kaya. I will protect you," Yami whispered.  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
Yami reached around and shrugged off his jacket. He wrapped it around his sister.  
  
"Is that better?" he asked. She nodded, and snuggled next to him, her eyelids drooping. "Go to sleep, Kaya. I will protect you," Yami whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru, ani.*" (*I love you, older brother.)  
  
The end.  
  
(STAY TUNED FOR THE EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW OF "TATAKAI YUKI", THE NEXT PART OF THE "POKEDUELSMON" TRILOGY!)  
  
****************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: OHMYRA IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
Kamilah: @_@  
  
Y. Bakura: *sigh* *hugs Kamilah*  
  
Yami: *hugs Mojobubbles*  
  
Mojobubbles: *is still crying*  
  
Yami: *anime mushroom cloud sigh* *snaps fingers*  
  
Inuyasha: *appears in a big poof of smoke* Where the hell am I?  
  
Mojobubbles: SQUEE!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! *looks down* OH GODS IT'S MOJOBUBBLES!!!!!! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: But I have Ramen!  
  
Inuyasha: You do?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep! ^_^ Seriously, I do. I'm like the only one in my group of friends who can say Ramen, let alone ever eaten.  
  
Inuyasha: How is Ramen a hard word to say?  
  
Mojobubbles: They say it "Ray-men". But it's "Rah-men".  
  
Kamilah: Anyway.......well we promised it, and here it is: the exclusive preview of "Tatakai Yuki", which is Japanese for "Fighting Spirit"!  
  
Mojobubbles: We have a scene from Tatakai Yuki, which pretty much summarizes the whole thing. I've played out this scene in my head a zillion times, so I think it's pretty good. ^_^U  
  
Kaya looked pointedly at Yami and Yugi. They didn't go anywhere. She cleared her throat. Yugi blinked, then realization dawned on him. "Sorry!" he apologized, grabbing Yami's wrist and yanking him off. Kaya smiled to herself, then turned around. Everyone, especially Yami, probably thought she was crazy for wanting to go there. She just couldn't explain it - when she was there, it just felt like he was there with her. The same feeling washed over her, and she sat down on the grass. "Yami's funny, sometimes," she said aloud. "When he doesn't know what to do, he kind of freaks." She could feel him nodding in reply. "I got so pissed off today in school," she continued, "'cause a bunch of preps started saying you were a freak and stuff. I totally would've kicked their asses, but it was school so I couldn't."  
  
"But everyone, our group of friends I mean, came to my rescue and joined me in yelling at the preps. Those guys are the best friends I've ever had." Kaya turned serious. "You know, we would've helped you, but we didn't know anything was wrong. I wish you coulda told us, but you're gone now, and there's really nothing anyone can do." She didn't cry; she had spent all her tears on sleepless nights.  
  
"I hope you know we're all thinking about you." She stopped, and corrected herself. "Well, Kaiba isn't, but we can't blame him. He's got a lot to worry about, what with this custody battle over his little brother." Kaya got up. She began to walk away. She turned back one more time and gazed at the grave.  
  
"I really miss you, Malik."  
  
******************************* Mojobubbles: So there ya have it. Malik's dead, and Kaiba may lose custody over Mokuba.  
  
Inuyasha: Sounds like a cheery story......  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh, it is.......*evil grin*  
  
Kamilah: Sayonara, and thank you for reading!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
